The Doctor Of The Opera
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: The Doctor and Rose land the TARDIS in 1870 France.They investigate the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. Will they be able to stop him? Will Erik find love in Christine? Will the Doctor and Rose discover their feelings for each other? EC, TenRose
1. Arrival In Paris!

**_Disclaimer: I own no Phantom or Doctor Who characters! Wish I owned David Tennant though!_**

**The Doctor of the Opera!**

**Summary: **The Doctor and Rose land the TARDIS in France, 1870, the same year as the rumoured Opera Ghost of the Paris Opera House. But when the Doctor and Rose come face to face with the man himself, can they stop the murder and obsession and help him find love. Along the way, will the Doctor and Rose find their feelings for each other? Ten/Rose, Erik/Christine, No Flames, R&R please!

**Arrival in Paris**

The Doctor, the tenth one to be exact, was sitting at the control panel of the TARDIS reading. He looked around. There he saw Rose, asleep in her chair. He smiled and put down his book. He walked over to Rose and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He lay her down and took off her jacket. He smiled as he saw a soft smile play on her delicate features. Oh how he longed to be the one to make her smile the way she did. Mind you, half the time he was. He always made her laugh. With his crude jokes and wicked sense of humour, it would always put a grin on her face. He smiled and pulled the sheet up over her.

"Goodnight Rose, my dear friend," he whispered and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He went over to his own bed and kicked off his shoes. He undid his coat and tie and lay down. With one more look at Rose, he smiled again and closed his eyes, not knowing why he was going to sleep, he didn't need much. As soon as he was asleep, Rose opened her eyes, smiled and whispered "Goodnight Doctor."

**xxxxxx**

Rose awoke early next morning to see the Doctor already gone. She got up and walked through to the control room. The Doctor was looming over the controls looking at the screen. He turned to Rose and he gave her that huge grin he always gave. She couldn't help but smile. He held his hand out to her. She took it and joined him at the control station.

"So where are we going?" she asked. He just grinned.

"We're going … to the Opera," he said. "We are going to investigate the rumoured haunted Opera Populaire of Paris. Rumoured sightings of an obsessed Opera Ghost were there. He called himself "The Phantom of the Opera".

"Wait a minute Doctor. Back on Earth, that's a musical. I have seen it three times with my mum," she said. The Doctor gave that toothy grin again.

"Well then, let's go," he said. She grinned back. She grabbed the railing of the TARDIS as the Doctor flicked the switches and the TARDIS lurched as it began to move. The Doctor gave out a triumphant laugh they took off to the year 1870.

As the TARDIS landed, Rose fell forward, flat on her face.

"Doctor, can't you learn how to drive this thing without making me fall all the time. It hurts you know," she complained.

"That will clear your sinuses Rose. Never fear, the Doctor is here," he said, grinning and winking. She rolled her eyes and picked herself up from the floor.

"Are we there?" she asked. The Doctor was pulling on his brown overcoat. He shrugged and opened the doors to the TARDIS. He looked out of the door and smiled.

"Here we are. L'Opera Populaire. Oh, we might have to go back into the TARDIS and change into something a little more sophisticated as we … will be going to the Opera," he said. They went back into the TARDIS.

**xxxxxx**

Soon enough the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS donning full evening dress, suitable for the year they were in. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt, along with a waistcoat, cravat, gloves and Opera glasses.

"Doctor, I look ridiculous!" Rose called from inside the TARDIS. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Now come on Rose, you look …" he said before he trailed off. Rose walked out of the TARDIS in a golden coloured gown. It was obvious she was wearing a corset which gave her a great figure. Her hair had been pinned up on top of her head and some bits were hanging down in ringlets. She had a fan in one hand, the colour of her gown and the gown had a small train behind it. He smiled at her.

"Rose Tyler, you look beautiful!" he said, holding out his arm to her. "Come on, I got the tickets while you were inside. We are in Box 5, the box no one uses because it's meant to be the Phantom's." She took his arm and they walked to the queue of people who were waiting to get inside the Opera.

**xxxxxx**

The Doctor watched the stage closely, as if expecting someone to jump out and cause uproar. Suddenly Rose spoke:

"That's Christine Daae. I remember from the stage show. But that's really her," she said. The Doctor kept his eye on Christine. He suddenly felt gazes upon him. He looked over at the manager's box. Two elderly gentlemen and a young man sat there, watching the triumph of the young woman on stage. She couldn't have been any older than Rose. Suddenly he felt Rose grope around for his hand. He took her hand and smiled at her.

"Why are they looking at us?" Rose asked nodding over towards the managers.

"Probably because we are sitting in the Opera Ghost's box," he said. "They probably think we're mad. After the Opera, we are going to have a word with them." Rose nodded. She lay her head against the Doctor's shoulder as they watched the Opera. He grinned slightly and he continued to watch the rest of the show.

**xxxxxx**

The Doctor stood with Rose's hand in his own, at the bottom of the grand staircase in the Foyer. The manager's came downstairs.

"Excuse me messieurs," the Doctor said. "Can I have a word with you both?" The managers came over to him and led them to their office. They sat down.

"How can we help you monsieur?" the taller of the two managers asked. "First of all, I am Monsieur Firmin and this is my business partner, Monsieur Andre."

"Nice to meet you both. I'm the Doctor and this is my mistress, Rose Tyler," he said. Rose's heart fluttered when he said "mistress" but she knew it was only a make up title for just now.

"Now I would like to ask you some questions about the Opera Ghost. We have heard rumours as we are new in town and we wanted to know," the Doctor said.

"All we know monsieur, is that he is a shadow that lurks. He sends threatening notes about paying him twenty-thousand francs a month. He also tries to make us give all the main leads to Mademoiselle Daae, the one you saw onstage tonight," Monsieur Andre explained. Then Monsieur Firmin took over.

"They say he wears a mask that covers only half of his face. He is meant to live in the catacombs of the Opera, on the edge of a lake. He calls himself "The Phantom of the Opera". The Doctor and Rose were listening intently.

"Well thanks for all your help just now, we may be back to speak to you tomorrow," the Doctor said. Suddenly Firmin stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Doctor who?" he asked. The Doctor grinned that grin again.

"Precisely," he said. Firmin looked confused but accepted.

"And Mademoiselle Tyler, you look radiant," Firmin said, bowing to her and kissing her hand. Then Andre did the same.

"Thank you," she said and they both left the office.

"Now we have something to go on Rose," the Doctor said. "Come on, back to the TARDIS!"

* * *

**_This is my first Doctor Who fiction and I thought I would make it a crossover between my two obsessions, Doctor Who and The Phantom of the Opera. I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please R&R, please! xxxx_**


	2. Investigating the Ghost

**Investigating the Ghost**

The Doctor and Rose were lying on the floor of the TARDIS, books littered all around them, trying to find out about the alleged Opera Ghost.

"Rose, what's the musical about?" the Doctor asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Rose looked up at the Doctor.

"Well, the Phantom is obsessed with Christine Daae and …" she began when the Doctor cut in.

"Christine Daae? The girl that was singing last night?" he asked. Rose nodded. "I wonder if we should go and have a word with her."

"Yes, maybe we should. Or maybe we should wait until tonight and have a look around the Opera house. There could be some clues. And you know me. I'm the Doctor and I'm a curious one at that," he said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Let's keep looking for some information just now. Will I have to put a horrible dress on again?" Rose asked. But the Doctor ignored her for something in his book seemed to have caught his eye.

"Rose, this Phantom has a real name," he said. Rose looked confused.

"Really?" she asked. The Doctor nodded and peered over the top of his glasses.

"Erik," he said. "But he is always known as the Phantom of the Opera. No one uses his proper name." Rose was confused.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked. The Doctor took off his glasses and pocketed them.

"We are going to the dressing room of Christine Daae … tonight," he said.

**xxxxxx**

"So who is this Doctor?" an elderly woman asked the managers.

"Madam Giry, if we knew, we would tell you. He is here with his mistress, Mademoiselle Tyler. But none of them are French. They are from England I think," Monsieur Andre said.

"What do they want?" she asked, growing impatient.

"They asked about The Opera Ghost," Firmin said. Madam Giry raised her eyebrows. She gave a small smile.

"Did they now?" she asked in her sharp, French accent. She tapped her cane on the ground irritably. Then she bowed her head to the managers.

"If you will excuse me messieurs, I must be getting to the ballet rehearsals, good day," she said, and then she left the room.

"We have to see who this Doctor is, Andre," Firmin said.

"Maybe he was sent to get rid of the Opera Ghost for us. Next time we see him we should ask for his credentials. They may be important if we are to know who he is," Andre said.

"But his mistress looked genuine enough, if you know what I mean. She is a very beautiful lady," Firmin replied. Andre nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Firmin called. The door swung open and a handsome young man in his twenties walked in. He smiled at the managers.

"Vicomte, it's wonderful to see you again. I hope the Opera was good enough for you last night," Andre said. The Vicomte nodded.

"Yes it was, gentlemen. Tonight, I am planning to visit Mademoiselle Daae. We were old childhood friends and I think a bit of reminiscence is in order," he said, with a small chuckle.

"So we will see you soon then Vicomte?" Firmin asked.

"Yes, I will be back in the Opera house tonight so I will see you then, messieurs. Good day!" he said, and left.

"Now back to the matter of this Doctor …" Andre said and Firmin nodded.

**xxxxxx**

The Doctor and Rose left the TARDIS at nine o'clock and headed to the Opera Populaire. They went in through a side door. They roamed all the corridors until they found what they were looking for. The dressing rooms! They looked around until, at last, they found the dressing room of Mademoiselle Christine Daae. The Doctor whistled and Rose came over as she was looking at other dressing room doors.

"Is anyone inside?" she asked. The Doctor didn't answer. He took hold of the door handle and turned it. Locked. He took out the sonic screwdriver and he pointed it at the lock. It glowed blue and the lock clicked. He peered round the door and, thankfully, no one was in, at the moment anyway. He pulled Rose in with him and locked it with the sonic screwdriver again. They began to look around. Suddenly something caught Rose's attention.

"Who do you think left her that?" Rose asked pointing at a blood red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. The Doctor put on his glasses and picked it up. He put the black ribbon up to his nose and sniffed.

"It has some sort of men's cologne on it," he said. Rose watched on as he continued his investigation of the room. Suddenly a noise made them both stand still. A key was in the door and someone was entering. They hid behind a curtain.

"Good night Meg," said the voice of Christine Daae. The door was closed behind her and she walked to her dressing table. Suddenly Madam Giry came in.

"Madam Giry, how can I help?" Christine asked. But Madam Giry shook her head.

"Here," she said, picking up the rose. "He is pleased with you." Christine took the rose and smiled at Madam Giry who turned on her heel and left. The Doctor peeked out from behind the curtain. He knew it would be a while. Christine was sitting at her dressing table. Suddenly another knock came at the door.

"Come in," Christine called in a curious voice. The door opened and in strutted the man they had seen sitting in the manager's box. He had a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Little Lotte, it's been a long time," he said. Christine smiled at the man.

"Raoul!" she said and they embraced.

It had been almost forty-five minutes since Raoul came in and the Doctor and Rose, who were now slumped on the floor behind the curtain which was hiding them, heard the door close and knew Raoul had left. The Doctor stood up quietly. He looked around the curtain. Christine had gone behind her changing divider, no doubt changing into her evening wear.

"So are we waiting for the Phantom then?" Rose whispered. The Doctor rolled his eyes and grinned cheekily.

"Rose, there is no Phantom," he whispered back. But as those words came out of his mouth, candles everywhere in the room went out.

"Angel …" they heard Christine say.

"Christine, you are late," a man's voice said. The Doctor looked out from behind the curtain to see Christine kneeling before her full length mirror.

"I am sorry, Angel. But the Vicomte …" she began but his voice boomed above hers.

"I know what I saw Christine. You and the Vicomte reminiscing when you are meant to be doing a lesson with me," he said.

"Christine, I am going to reveal myself to you," he said and Christine's head shot up. She smiled slightly.

"You are?" she asked. There was no reply. Then the Doctor got the fright of his life. A man, dressed in the same sort of eveningwear that he had worn to the Opera the night before. Then he noticed it. The one thing that made this man stand out. The white mask on the right side of his face.

"Rose, it's the Phantom," the Doctor said. Rose stood up and peered round too. She gasped. Then the Phantom motioned with his hand and the mirror opened. Christine took his hand and stepped over the threshold into the Phantom's world.

The Doctor and Rose had no choice but to follow and investigate.

* * *

**_The Phantom has now entered!I hope you all like this chapter. I am getting them up as fast as I can while I am on study leave! Please R&R. I need them! xxx_**


	3. The Phantom of the Opera

**_Thank you for reviewing people! It is much appreciated! _**

**_xXxMisshauntedxXx - Thank you for reviewing and I appreciate all the help you have given me! Keep up the good work on your story too. I love it. xxxxx_ **

* * *

The Phantom of the Opera

The manager's were going mad. It had been two days since the Doctor had spoken to them and they wanted a bit of a question and answer session with him to find out what he knew about the Opera Ghost. But he was no where to be found.

"Where is he staying?" Andre asked. Firmin could do nothing but shrug his shoulders.

"Andre, my friend, I know as much as you do," Firmin answered. "Hopefully we will be able to talk with the good Doctor soon enough."

**xxxxxx**

But the Doctor was far to busy to be given a question and answer session at that time. He and Rose were standing at the end of a long corridor that happened to be behind Christine Daae's mirror.

"Why would there be a passageway to somewhere else behind a mirror, Doctor?" Rose asked. The Doctor shrugged and he took Rose's hand.

"We are going to follow them, but don't make a sound. I don't want them to know we are following. If we get caught, we are in big trouble," the Doctor explained. They stepped in further and Rose closed the mirror behind her. They saw the Phantom and Christine turn the corner at the bottom. The Doctor took Rose's hand again and they set off down the long, damp passageway.

"I must get the name of his decorator," the Doctor said, sarcastically. Rose just rolled her eyes. Trust the Doctor to make jokes when they were on an investigation.

"Come on, they went down there," the Doctor said when he spotted a spiral staircase in front of them. It was really dark. The Phantom must have had some sort of torch. The Doctor looked around. Then he spotted a large torch. He picked it up and put it in front of him. He knew Rose was a little afraid of the dark so he could feel her cling to him as if she was going to lose him at any minute.

"I'm not going anywhere Rose," he said, soothingly. Rose let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You read my mind," she said and clung to him even more as they began to descend the spiral stairs. He could hear voices in front of him but they were pretty quiet. But it sounded like singing. Were the Phantom and Christine singing together? They kept on walking. Suddenly they heard horse's hooves clicking upon the stone floor.

"What's a horse doing down here?" Rose asked. The Doctor smiled.

"Well Rose, it's a bit more realistic than a horse being on a spaceship, remember that time?" he asked. Rose giggled and nodded. Suddenly the Doctor was still as something caught his attention.

"Rose, do you hear water?" he asked. Rose listened intently. Sure enough, there was the splashing of water. But where was it coming from? They suddenly turned a corner and they came to a canal.

"What's a canal doing underneath a Paris Opera House?" Rose whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm going along," he said. He put down the torch. He took off his jacket and tie and took out the sonic screwdriver. He held the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and he handed his jacket and tie to Rose and he began to wade into the water as there didn't seem to be any walkway.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I am going to investigate," he said, and began to wade further. "You stay here. I'll be back in ten minutes." Rose looked slightly weary.

"Be careful," she said. He smiled and nodded. He carried on wading and Rose watched him until he was out of sight. Then she waited.

**xxxxxx**

Fifteen minutes had gone past and there was still no sign of the Doctor. Not even a single splash of water. She got up and put his tie and jacket down to the side. She got up and took off her shoes and socks. She waded into the water and shivered at its icy touch. She wondered why the Doctor hadn't reacted like that to the icy water. Then she remembered. He wasn't human. She carried on walking until the water was waist deep and was soaking through the bottom of her t-shirt. She rounded the corner and saw a big iron portcullis. And there, at the side looking through was the Doctor. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned round.

"What are you doing along here?" he asked. She shivered slightly.

"It has been fifteen minutes and you didn't return. So I came t…" she said before the Doctor put a hand up to silence her. His attention was focused on the room inside the portcullis. She looked through to where the Doctor was looking and saw Christine Daae wrapped in the embrace of the Phantom of the Opera. Suddenly she heard him sing softly:

"**_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,_**

_**Touch me, trust me,**_

_**Savour each sensation,**_

_**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, **_

_**To the power of the music that I write,**_

_**The power of the Music of the Night!"**_

He led Christine to a curtain and pulled it away. The Doctor and Rose tried to get a better look of what he had shown her. But they were suddenly put off when Christine fainted into the Phantom's arms. He caught her and carried her to another part of his 'home'. The Doctor kept his eyes on them as he walked to a bedroom, by the look of it, with Christine in his arms. He was suddenly distracted when Rose shivered violently against him.

"Rose, come on. That's why I told you to wait. Come on, back to the TARDIS," he said. He lifted her into his arms and carried her so that water wasn't soaking her anymore. He carried her to the end of the canal again, where she had left his clothing. He put her down and climbed out of the water. His shirt was clinging to him for dear life, as were his trousers. He picked up his coat and he wrapped it around Rose's shoulders.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS and get dried up. We'll investigate more in the morning," he said. Rose nodded and savoured the warmth of his coat around her soaking wet body. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back up towards the mirror again. The Doctor stepped out first to make sure that the coast was clear. He led Rose through the dressing room and to the door. He peered out but all seemed to be quiet. Then he realised the time. Everyone would be asleep. He took Rose's hand and led her back through the empty corridor until they came to the foyer. They looked around before crossing the hall. They went out the front doors and ran round to the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and Rose went in first. She took off his coat and the Doctor went to get a towel.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said. He smiled at her and went to change his own clothes in the bathroom. Rose got up and went to their room and she changed out of her soaked jeans and t-shirt. She changed into a pair of pyjamas and she got under the sheets to warm herself. The Doctor suddenly came through, wearing only his pyjama bottoms. Rose felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at him. But they just smiled at each other. The Doctor got into the opposite bed and fell asleep straight away.

"Goodnight, my darling Doctor," Rose whispered as he slept. She turned over and fell asleep herself.

**xxxxxx**

Down in the depths of the Opera, the Phantom knew people had been watching him. He could feel their presence as he sung his song to his beloved Christine. _His_ Christine. He had made her faint by showing her something she wasn't ready for. He didn't mean to frighten her but it happened. She was asleep soundly in his bedroom. He was furious that people had been down in the catacombs anyway. It was his territory and if they came down again they would pay. He would make sure of that.

**xxxxxx**

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor had awoken as he hadn't needed much sleep at all. He was lying in his bed watching Rose as she slept. Then he began to think about the hypnotized state Christine had been in to follow a masked man through a mirror and not think it was strange.

"What are we going to do?" he asked himself. "What are we going to do?" He got up out of bed and went to the control room of the TARDIS. He sat in his chair and thought.

"Something has to be done," he told himself. "And Rose and I will find a way!"

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this chapter. A bit of a spark between the Doctor and Rose? What do you think? Next chapter up soon! Love you all, thanks for reviewing! xxxx_**


	4. Doctor Who?

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters! I am loving writing this story! It's great!_**

**_Now it gives me great pleasure to introduce Chapter 4! Read away people! And remember and click on the purple "GO" button at the bottom next to submit review! The Doctor will thank you ;)_****

* * *

**

Doctor Who?

The Opera staffs were going mad. Two of the sopranos had gone missing so they had no lead for their Opera, Il Muto. The Doctor was walking through the grand foyer of the Opera house. He tried to stay quiet. He went back to Christine's dressing room and used the sonic screwdriver to open the door again. There was no one in the room, so he knew she must be still down in the catacombs. He opened the mirror and he began his descent down to the Phantom's lair again. He wished that Rose was with him. He could have done with the company. It wasn't as dark this time so he carried on down further without the aid of a torch. When he came to the canal, he took off his coat and tie again, knowing that he would have to wade again.

"Bloody water!" he cursed. He put the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and he walked through the water. It wasn't long before he came to the portcullis. Suddenly, the most beautiful music he had ever heard came to his ears. He looked through the bars and saw the Phantom seated at a magnificent pipe organ. He seemed to get lost in his music. But suddenly the music stopped and the Phantom turned round. The Doctor looked to see what he was looking at. Christine Daae had just appeared at the top of the staircase. They stared at each other for a few seconds then the Phantom turned away. He began playing again. Christine started to walk towards him. The Doctor kept his eyes on her as she walked. She was indeed beautiful. He could see why the Phantom had taken some interest in her. But the Doctor could think of someone who was far more beautiful than anyone he had even seen. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Christine's voice:

"_**Who was that shape in the shadows?**_

_**Whose is the face in the mask?"**_

She was at the Phantom's side and she caressed his face. But the Doctor knew something wasn't right. Suddenly, the Phantom jumped up as Christine had pulled the mask clean away from his face. His hand flew to his face in order to hide something. But the Doctor couldn't see what it was. He was storming about, knocking things over and cursing.

"DAMN YOU, CURSE YOU," he yelled at a sobbing Christine, whom he had pushed over when he had jumped up. She was clutching his mask in her small hand. The Doctor just wanted to go in and tell her it would be OK. But he didn't know if it would. The Phantom was crying too. This gesture had obviously offended him as he sat down on the small staircase leading to his organ and Christine held out the mask to him. He took it and looked at her thankfully. He stood up and towered over her.

"Come … we must return … those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you," he said and held out his hand to help her up. The Doctor knew they would have to come out through the portcullis. He had to hide.

**xxxxxx**

Rose awoke in the TARDIS. She looked over at the Doctor's bed with a smile, but her smile faded when he wasn't in bed.

"Doctor?" she called, but there was no reply. She got out of bed. She knew she would have to go back into the Opera. But she had to dress like one of them in the daylight. She looked through the Doctor's wardrobe of 'dress up' things and she picked out a blue gown that was similar to the gold one she had worn to the Opera. She put all the jewellery on to go with it and laced up the corset before slipping into the dress. She put her hair up then left the TARDIS. She walked round the corner to the Opera and entered the building. The moment she entered, she heard her name being called.

"Mademoiselle Tyler, it's a pleasure to see you again," Monsieur Firmin said, taking her hand and kissing it. "No Doctor?" he asked. Rose shook her head.

"I am actually looking for him myself; it's probably just me being paranoid. He's maybe looking around the town," she said. "But I wondered if I could see Mademoiselle Daae to offer my congratulations on the Opera." Monsieur Firmin nodded and led her towards the dressing rooms.

"Here it is. If you need anything, I will be in my office," he said, bowing his head and walking away. Rose knocked on the door and was surprised when Christine answered.

"Yes, can I help?" she asked. Rose smiled.

"I'm here to talk to you. I want to help you," she said. Christine looked confused for a minute then she ushered her in.

**xxxxxx**

It wasn't long after the Phantom and Christine left the lair that the Doctor decided this was his chance to get into the lair and look around. The portcullis was about to close so he went underwater and swam under. He came up at the other side and looked around. The lair was beautifully made, everything placed neatly, organ beautifully polished and clean. He walked out of the water and he got up onto the shore. He looked around again. In one corner, he saw models and pictures of Christine that the Phantom must have drawn himself. He also saw sheets of music, labelled Don Juan Triumphant. The Doctor was pretty impressed by how much he put his life into music and art.

"He must be very talented," the Doctor said to himself.

"Why thank you!" a voice from behind him said. He whirled round and saw the Phantom standing on the shore. He was staring at him with piercing eyes as if trying to read his mind. The Phantom pulled out his sword. The only weapon the Doctor had was the sonic screwdriver. He took it out anyway.

"Who are you?" the Phantom asked, his voice cold but calm.

"I'm the Doctor," he said. The Phantom was still looking at him strangely.

"The Doctor? Don't you have a proper name? Doctor who?" he asked. The Doctor grinned.

"That's my name. The Doctor!" he said. "And I know your name … Erik." Erik flinched at the sound of his name being used by a stranger. He stepped closer to the Doctor and pointed his sword at him.

"What do you want?" he asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Nothing … I just wanted to see if the rumours of the Opera Ghost were true," he said. Erik glared.

"Well, now you have seen! Now leave before I kill you," he said. The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, don't worry! I was going to leave anyway," he mocked, running his hands through his wet hair. He walked past Erik, who still held his sword out as if ready to kill.

"Oh and Doctor, if you and your companion spy on me again, I will be forced to take action. Watch your back Doctor," he sneered. The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver between his teeth again and walked back over to the portcullis. Erik walked over to his organ and pulled a lever which opened it. The Doctor carried on walking without a backward glance. He suddenly heard the portcullis close behind him. Now that was something the Doctor didn't do everyday. Come face to face with the Phantom of the Opera.

**xxxxxx**

"You know about Erik?" Christine said, glad there was now someone she could talk about him too. Rose nodded.

"It's alright. My friend knows too. We want to help you," she said. "Has anything happened with him that you want to talk about?" Christine nodded.

"He wears a mask and I wanted to know what was underneath it. I started to caress his face and when his eyes were closed, I pulled off the mask. He pushed me, cursed me and hurt me. Not physically hurt me," she said when she saw Rose's expression. Rose took one of Christine's hands in her own.

"Don't worry, the Doctor and I will do what we can!" she said. Christine gave her a confused look.

"The Doctor?" she asked. Rose nodded.

"Yes, he's my friend. He can help. He has knowledge way beyond planet Earth. I'm sure some of it can be put to good use," she said, smiling at Christine. Christine returned the smile. She decided to change the subject as they seemed to have spoken about everything she wanted to speak about.

"Your gown is simply divine," Christine stated. Rose smiled.

"Just an old thing the Doctor kept in his wardrobe for me," she said and both women laughed lightly.

"Thank you for listening to me. I hope we can be good friends. I have no friends at this Opera House. They all hate me for singing Hannibal that night. They are jealous of my voice," she said. Rose patted her shoulder.

"I think your voice is beautiful," she said. Christine smiled again.

"Thank you," she said and Rose hugged her.

**xxxxxx**

The Doctor was coming back up the passageway behind the mirror when he heard voices. He looked out from behind the glass, knowing that they couldn't see him but he could see them. There was Christine, sitting upon the divan, laughing and joking and chatting with another woman. He looked at the other woman and was awestruck. There sat Rose, looking beautiful in her blue gown. Her hair was pinned up with a butterfly pin and she was wearing matching jewellery from the TARDIS wardrobe. He decided he would have to come out otherwise he would be stuck. He pushed open the mirror and Christine gasped. Rose stood up. There she saw the Doctor, dripping wet from head to foot. His shirt had gone see-through and he was carrying the sonic screwdriver, his tie and jacket in his hand. He smiled at Rose and Christine.

"Doctor!" she said. She walked up to him and slapped him on the arm. "Where the hell have you been? I have been worried." The Doctor smiled.

"I was down in the catacombs. I had a brief run in with the Phantom but I'm fine," he said. Christine's hand flew to her mouth. Then she got up and picked up a towel. She handed it to the Doctor.

"Thank you mademoiselle," he said and began to dry off his hair. "I'm the Doctor by the way." He took Christine's hand and kissed it gently.

"Oh Rose, I wanted to ask you, will you be attending the New Year Bal Masque?" she asked. Rose looked confused as she didn't know what she meant. The Doctor decided to help her out.

"The New Year Masquerade, it's a ball where you all have to wear masks," he explained. Rose nodded. Then she smiled at the Doctor.

"Can we go then Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Well, we better be off Christine. We will see you later. There is an opera on tomorrow night, am I correct?" the Doctor asked. Christine nodded.

"Yes, Il Muto. I am a silent role because the leading lady wasn't having me singing at all because people like my voice better than hers," she said. Rose felt sorry for Christine.

"Well we will be in Box 5," the Doctor said. Christine gasped.

"But that's _his_ box," she said, sounding a little afraid. The Doctor patted her back to comfort her.

"It's alright, we will be ok," he said. He kissed her hand again. Rose hugged Christine again and they left the dressing room.

"Oh Monsieur Firmin was looking for you," Rose told him. The Doctor rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Great! Just what I need," he said. But they managed to cross the foyer and get out to the TARDIS without being noticed.

"Now we have to find something to wear to a Masquerade which is in a month's time by the look of it," she said, looking at the little calendar she had next to her bed. The Doctor took off his shirt and hung it up to dry. Then he went to the TARDIS control panel.

"So what was you run in with the Phantom? What happened?" she asked him. He put on his glasses.

"He was taking Christine back to her dressing room. So I decided to sneak in and have a look. I was looking around. He spoke to me and I turned round to see him glaring at me, like he was ready to strike. He pulled out his sword and threatened to kill me twice if I didn't leave. So I left," he told her. She gasped.

"I'm glad you left then. I don't know what I'd do if he had killed you," Rose said, sitting next to the Doctor and hugging him. He hugged her back.

"Rose, I thought you didn't like wearing this stuff," he said, pointing to her dress. She smiled.

"I liked it, so I put it on. You get used to it. Plus … I'll have to wear it for the opera and the Masquerade," she said. The Doctor nodded.

"I think we have done enough today. I think we should just try and get to the bottom of everything soon. Not today though. We should just relax today," he said. He kissed Rose's forehead and he sat back. Rose's heart fluttered when his lips touched her temple. She had to say something … and soon.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! If I should continue, please review! All reviews are much appreciated by me, Erik and the Doctor! Thank you xx_**


	5. Love Me, That's All I Ask Of You!

**_Thank you for all reviews, it means the world to me. And I am glad I have enough so I can continue. I hope you enjoy my writing. I am doing it all for you._ **

_Disclaimer - Still nothing ... mmm David Tennant ... I wish!_

* * *

Love Me, That's All I Ask of You!

The next day was a busy one for the Doctor and Rose but also for the people of the Opera Populaire too. They were getting ready for the Opera. The Doctor and Rose were getting ready to go in. The Doctor had a black cravat, suit jacket and trousers with a white shirt and a navy blue waistcoat. He also had black gloves, opera glasses and a top hat too.

"Rose, come on. We are going to be late," he said, looking at his pocket watch. Rose came out of the TARDIS bathroom; this time in a pinkish gown, a pair of matching gloves, a small purse, her hair was pulled up into a bun this time, with a small silver tiara.

"Doctor, I don't want to annoy you, but can you tie the back of this dress please?" she asked with a smile. The Doctor smiled back and he put down his hat and opera glasses and began to pull at the ties of the dress. Rose sighed as his hands worked the ties on her lower back. She inhaled and held it there until he stopped tying them. She exhaled and turned to smile at him. He picked up his hat and placed it upon his head. Then he picked up his opera glasses and pocketed them, along with the sonic screwdriver. Rose smiled.

"Well then, m'lady. Since we are finally ready, shall we go?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Let us go then monsieur," she said and she took his hand. They walked out of the TARDIS and the Doctor locked the door. He pocketed the key and took Rose's hand again. They walked towards the Opera house. Rose pulled out the tickets which were in her purse. She handed them to the Doctor and he gave them to the man in the ticket booth. They made their way to Box 5.

"Ahh, Doctor …" a voice shouted out. He turned and saw that the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny was making his way over to them. The Doctor smiled and he shook hands with the Vicomte.

"Glad you could make the Opera," he said. "And what a beautiful mistress you have." He took Rose's gloved hand and kissed it. Rose blushed slightly. She hadn't been shown this much attention before in her life.

"I hope you like the Opera tonight. I heard it's meant to be wonderful," he said. "Enjoy your evening."

"And you do the same," the Doctor said as they turned away from the Vicomte and headed for Box 5. They climbed the stairs and sat down in the comfortable seats of the Phantom's box. The Doctor picked up the programme and began to scan through.

"Christine is the silent role which is Serafimo, the pageboy," he told Rose, leaning close to her ear to talk to her. She smiled. She had to say something.

"Doctor, I …" she began. The Doctor looked at her. "It's alright, it can wait," she said, not wanting to embarrass herself. The Doctor nodded. Suddenly the lights went down and the curtain opened. They sat back and watched. Rose rested her hands on her knees. Suddenly she gasped when she felt the Doctor's hand slide onto her knee. She kept her eyes on the stage. Suddenly she saw Christine, dressed as a pageboy. Christine looked up towards Box 5 and smiled. Rose smiled back. She curled her fingers around the Doctor's hand. Suddenly, the Doctor started to look around wearily. He could sense something.

"What's wrong Doctor?" she asked. He looked at her and whispered.

"He's here … in the auditorium somewhere," he said. Rose started to look about her then focused her eyes back on the stage. Suddenly there were gasps all about the auditorium as a voice boomed out over the opera:

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX 5 WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?" the Phantom's voice shouted over the music, which had suddenly stopped and there was a frightened murmur in crowd. Some people were looking up at the Doctor and Rose as they were sitting in the haunted box. The Doctor looked up and saw a black figure high up in the auditorium. The Phantom. Suddenly he looked back at the stage when the leading lady, Carlotta, shouted at Christine.

"Your part is silent, you little toad," she yelled. Rose felt sorry for Christine for being treated the way she was. Suddenly, the murmur in the crowd died down and all attention was focused back on the stage. Carlotta had started to sing again.

"_**Serafimo, away with this pretence,**_

_**You cannot speak but kiss me in my … CROAK!"**_

The crowd gasped. Carlotta was terrified. What had happened to her voice? The Doctor and Rose were taken aback by this. They looked down at the audience as some of them had begun to laugh. The Doctor and Rose knew something was wrong and that the Phantom was behind it.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at her worried face. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this," he said. Rose heard the sort of panic in his voice. Rose turned her head back to the stage. Messieurs Andre and Firmin were on the stage. They looked terrified.

"Ladies and gentlemen … we apologize. The performance will continue in ten minutes time when the role of the Countess will be played by Miss Daae," Firmin said, dragging Christine out from behind the curtain. She scanned the crowd and looked up at Box 5 again to see the Doctor and Rose smiling warmly at her. She let out a small sigh of relief, knowing now that she had friends to help her out with problems. Firmin suddenly pushed Christine back through the curtain, no doubt telling her to get ready.

"Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's Opera," André said, looking down at the conductor. "The ballet NOW, please!" The conductor started flicking through his music until he came to the right page. The managers thanked the audience and headed back to their box. The curtain opened again and it was a mess. Ballet dancers struggling to get ready, scenery desperately trying to get put into place, stagehands helping get things into place. A couple of the ballet dancers had started to dance. Soon everything was in place and all the ballet dancers were dancing. The crowd were sniggering at the riot on stage. The ballet was graceful and elegant. But the Doctor could sense something was wrong. He had a reputation for that. But he decided to grin and bear it. The music was getting faster and faster. Suddenly, there were screams as a man fell from the rafters, hanging by his neck. The Doctor stood up and looked down on the crowd. Rose suddenly screamed too. The Doctor pulled her close to his body as she began to cry at the sight in front of her. She felt nauseated. Suddenly, the rope came loose from the rafters and the man fell to the stage in a heap. Rose was crying slightly as this had scared her. It had a bit of an effect on her.

"Doctor, take me back to the TARDIS," she begged. He nodded and took her hand. He led her from the box, through the foyer and back to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door and they entered. He locked it behind him. Suddenly he heard Rose sobbing harder than she was before.

"Rose, what's the matter?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No one deserves to be hung," Rose said, wiping her eyes with one of the gloves she had taken off her hand. "Not even him. He didn't deserve that! What the hell has he ever one to the Phantom?" The Doctor brought her head against his chest and stroked her hair soothingly. She listened to the sound of his beating hearts.

"Doctor, there is something I have to tell you," she said. The Doctor lifted her head from his chest.

"Yes Rose?" he asked. She let go of him and went to sit down. The Doctor walking round to the control panel and stood in front of her.

"I have to tell you … you mean everything to me and I want to thank you for making me part of your life. But lately, I have been experiencing new feelings … strange feelings which I haven't had in a while," she said. She stood up again and stood directly in front of him.

"And what is it you feel Rose?" he asked, wanting to know. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Love. For you," she said. "I love you, my darling Doctor." The Doctor hadn't seen that coming. He didn't know what do say. So he did the first thing that came to his head. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, her hand gripping the lapels of his evening jacket. She pushed him against the control panel of the TARDIS. His hands went to her waist. She suddenly broke the kiss and looked up at him. There was love in his eyes. He was slightly breathless but he smiled.

"And I love you Rose," he said, before succumbing to her kiss again. Their kiss was deep and meaningful, full of raw passion and fire. He suddenly pulled back for air. She smiled warmly at him.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," she pleaded. The Doctor nodded.

"Of course I will," he said. Their lips were mere inches apart.

"I can't believe someone like you would love me. I thought I would never be loved because I am not human," he told Rose. Rose caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Well, I love you," she said. She got on her tiptoes to kiss him again. He gripped her waist as they kissed. Suddenly, she gasped into his mouth as his hands sought the ties on her dress and began to undo them. She broke away

"Doctor, are you sure?" she asked. He smiled at her and took out the clip that was holding her hair up, her blonde hair coming free.

"As sure as I will ever be, my dear Rose," he said. They kissed again then …

**xxxxxx**

On the roof of the Opera House, the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny and Christine were hiding away from all the commotion in the lower Opera House. They were hiding most of all from the Phantom … or so they thought. Christine was telling Raoul about him, about how horrid and hideous he was. Little did she know that the Phantom was listening to every word they were saying?

"His face is so distorted … deformed … it was hardly a face in the darkness," she told Raoul. Raoul was jealous at the thought of any other man with his Christine.

"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound, in that night there was music in my mind, and with music my soul began to sour, and I heard as I'd never heard before," she told Raoul

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more," Raoul told her confidently. Raoul wanted to do nothing more than comfort her at that very moment.

"Christine, Christine," he cooed. Suddenly Christine heard an echo of Raoul's words.

"Christine …" it said. She looked around. She knew it was him. What if he as watching them, there on that very roof? Her thoughts floated away as Raoul put his arms around her and held her in his strong embrace. She sighed and melted to his touch.

"No more talk of darkness, forget all wide-eyed fears," Raoul whispered in Christine's ear. She let go of him and she walked away from him a little.

"Raoul, all I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me," she said. She turned to look at him and a smile played on her lips. She walked back to him, put her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at her.

"Anywhere you go, let me go to," Christine asked. Raoul smiled again.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," they chorused together before pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. The Phantom, who was behind the reared up statue of Pegasus, looked away heart broken. Raoul and Christine's passion mingled together and their kiss got more heated. The Phantom had rears in his eyes, seeing his beloved Christine in the arms of another man, his arch enemy. Raoul picked up Christine and spun her round in his arms before putting her down again and pulling her in for another kiss. Christine pulled away.

"Raoul, I must go … they'll wonder where I am. Come with me," she said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Christine, I love you," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before proceeding through the door, back to the stage where everyone was waiting for the Opera to continue. The Phantom came out of his hiding place to find the rose he had given Christine lying on the ground, covered in snow. He picked it up and found himself in tears. Suddenly anger surged through him.

"**YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO, ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU**!" he yelled. With one swirl of his black coat, he had disappeared back down to the lair. Something had to be done!

**xxxxxx**

Back in the TARDIS, it was a mess. Clothes trailing from the control panel of the TARDIS, across the floor and to the bedroom. In the bedroom, the Doctor and Rose were tangled in the white sheets of the Doctor's bed. Rose was lying in the Doctor's arms. She was lightly caressing his face with her fingertips. He smiled at her and pulled her as close as he could to his body.

"Oh Doctor, you don't know how much I love you," she told him, running her hand down his sweating chest.

"And I love you Rose," he told her. He kissed her passionately again and then he lay back, slightly breathless.

"We better go back to the Opera and see if anything has happened," he said. He threw off the sheet and began to dress. He had just buttoned his trousers then he looked back at Rose. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"What?" he asked, noticing the way she was looking him. She looked at her watch.

"Why not wait until tomorrow. It's late," she said. The Doctor looked at his own watch. She was right. He took his clothes back off and climbed on top of her again.

"Now that's more like it," she said. He smiled.

"Well then Rose, since we are going tomorrow, I better make tonight worth your while … again," he said and Rose giggled. He kissed her again and they made passionate love to each other … again.

**xxxxxx**

The Phantom was down in his lair, sitting at his organ. He was thundering out the notes for his latest composition. He had a plan, and he knew the way to get Christine to do it and there would be no refusing or he would have to go about it himself … and no one wanted to cross him or they would never see the light of day again. He smiled to himself at the though of his plan. It would work … he would make sure of it!

* * *

**_I hope you liked this chapter! I think it's cute! YAY for Doctor and Rose! Please Review! Love you all! xxx_**


	6. Investigating the Murder

**_I am so sorry I took so long to update! I was visiting relatives ... I apologise! But enjoy my chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer ... nope ... still nothing ..._ **

* * *

Investigating the Murder

The morning after the hanging inside the Opera Populaire, it was all over the front pages of the newspapers. The Époque was just one of many.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor awoke next to Rose and smiled. She looked beautiful lying next to him. He kissed her shoulder and he felt her stir against him. She turned over so that she was facing him, but her eyes were still closed. He leaned down and kissed her lips. He smiled when she responded.

"Good morning Doctor," she said to him, still not opening her eyes. He smiled and put his head back down on the pillow. He brushed her blonde hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and stared right into the Doctor's chocolate brown eyes.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"With you by my side, obviously," she said. He grinned that cheeky grin of his and kissed her passionately.

"Last night was amazing," he said. "I love you Rose." She smiled. She had never been told that before, except by Mickey, but she knew that Mickey hadn't really meant it.

"I love you too Doctor," she replied. She snuggled up close to his body and kissed his neck sweetly.

"Hmm, that's nice," he sighed. "But we have to go and check out the Opera House. We have to investigate. After all, they don't call me the Doctor for nothing." Rose smiled and yawned.

"Did I tire you out?" the Doctor joked. But Rose nodded.

"Come on, we better get up," she said and climbed out of bed, picking up new clothes to wear and wrapping the sheet around her body to go to the bathroom to change. The Doctor smiled and stretched. He got up and put on his clothes. He pulled on his pinstripe trousers, but on a new white shirt and his brown tie. Then his converses and, last of all, his jacket. Rose came out of the bathroom wearing normal everyday attire, after deciding to keep her dresses good for the Opera's and Masquerade. She smiled at him.

"Aaw, I like you better when you are undressed," she joked and winked at him. He grinned. He offered her his hand and she took it, curling her fingers around the Doctors. They smiled at each other and they left the TARDIS.

**xxxxxx**

The Opera House was pretty much silent when the Doctor and Rose entered. The managers were standing talking to a couple of policemen. They made their way to the auditorium without being seen. The Doctor got up onto the stage and began looking up at the rafters.

"Come on Rose," he said, holding out his hand. "We're going up there." he said, pointing up to the rafters. They made their way offstage and up to the rafters. Little did they know that that Phantom was watching them from Box 5?

"That meddling Doctor," he said to himself. Then he left Box 5 to keep a closer watch on the Doctor and his love.

The Doctor and Rose found their way up to the rafters where the Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and began to scan over everything. Erik watched from higher up. Suddenly Rose spoke.

"Doctor, you know that man was hung and I remember now from the musical. His name was Joseph Buquet and the Phantom hung him," she told the Doctor. Erik sneered. How dare she? He decided to say something. He was very good at throwing his voice around.

"Well, well, well, Doctor … we meet again," Erik voice said. The Doctor looked around. So Erik was a magician also.

"Yes, I'm back again," he said. "Don't you have anything better to do than spy on people?" Erik was filled with rage. No one spoke to the Opera Ghost like that.

"You think you are smart Doctor … but I can read you like a book. You are investigating a murder you think I committed? Yes, I did commit it, I don't deny that, but you have no right to accuse me straight away," Erik said. He suddenly came out from his hiding place and joined the Doctor and Rose on the rafters. The Doctor suddenly felt Rose grab his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"We do not want any trouble but why did you kill him," the Doctor asked. Erik smirked.

"He was getting in the way of my little … obsession," he said, an evil grin playing on his face. Rose was frightened.

"Leave Christine alone. She is happy enough with the Vicomte without you getting in the way," the Doctor said. Erik pulled out his sword

"You forget your place in my Opera House monsieur … don't you speak to me like that … respect who you are dealing with," Erik said, taking two steps towards the Doctor. Rose was frightened and she gripped the Doctor's hand tighter.

"Do you have nothing better to do than hang about in my Opera House?" Erik asked. Now it was the Doctor's turn to confront Erik.

"Don't speak to me like that … you forget who you are dealing with," the Doctor said, mimicking Erik's words. Erik grimaced at the Doctor. He replaced the sword in its sheath.

"No doubt we will meet again Doctor. Be careful who you deal with or …" he stopped suddenly and smirked as he looked at Rose. "Or we wouldn't want anything happening to your little lover here, would we?" he asked, walking past the Doctor and running his finger along Rose's chin. Rose was terrified of this masked man, but only because he had threatened to kill her lover three times now. She backed away from his touch.

"You wouldn't dare!" the Doctor said through clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't I Doctor?" he asked before laughing and wrapping his cloak around himself. He disappeared. The Doctor turned to Rose, who suddenly encased herself in the Doctor's embrace and kissed him.

"Doctor … I thought he was going to kill you," Rose said, talking in between the kisses she was placing on his lips. He pulled back and hugged her.

"I'm fine," he said as he felt her kiss his neck gently. "As much as I want you, we have to wait until we get back to the TARDIS!" Suddenly a voice was heard from the stage below.

""Doctor? Rose? Is that you?" Christine Daae said. Rose looked down and waved at her friend. The Doctor took Rose's hand and they headed down to the stage.

**xxxxxx**

Christine closed the dressing room door after the three of them had all entered the dressing room.

"That's the third time that man has tried to kill me," the Doctor said, taking off his coat and sitting down upon the divan. Christine poured him a drink of water and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said and smiled gratefully. He then smiled at Rose and kissed her gently. Christine smiled and sat down.

"Christine, when was the last time you saw the Phantom?" the Doctor asked, taking a sip of water and watching her intently.

"The night I unmasked him," she said, looking at the floor. The Doctor looked at her sad face. He stood up and took her hands. She stood up and faced the Doctor.

"Christine, I am going to look at your memories. Please excuse me," he said. He placed his hands upon her face and she closed her eyes. The Doctor closed his eyes and began to 'walk' through her thoughts.

_A young Christine at the bedside of her dying father, Gustave Daae, along with Madam Giry looking on weeping. _

"_When I am in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you," Gustave told his daughter before taking his last breath of life. Christine sobbed into the sheets of her fathers bed as the doctor's came in to take him away. Madam Giry cradled Christine in her arms and told her everything would be alright._

**xx**

_A young Christine Daae and a young Raoul de Chagny were playing at a small cottage by the sea side. They suddenly got distracted when Christine's scarf blew into the sea. Raoul pulled off his coat and threw it to the ground as he dived into the water to retrieve her beloved scarf … which he himself had bought for her. _

**xx**

_Christine arrived at the Opera House only to be accepted into the Corps de Ballet by Madam Giry. She quickly became popular and made a few friends._

**xx**

_A sixteen year old Christine in her dressing room. She was sitting at her dressing table, weeping. _

"_Father, you promised me an Angel of Music. Where is he then? You promised me! You promised me," she said before letting her head fall into her hands as she wept softly. "Please Father, I need my Angel now more than anything!" She put her hands together as if to pray. Suddenly a male singing voice was heard through the room._

"_Angel?" she whispered softly._

**xx**

_Christine was in the Phantom's lair. _

"_Floating … falling … sweet intoxication," the Phantom sang as he held Christine against his body. Her eyes closed as the Phantom ran his hands down to her hand and he held it up against his unmasked cheek. He closed his eyes at the feel of his skin under her hand. _

**xx**

Christine suddenly opened her eyes as the Doctor took his hands away from her face. She had unshed tears in her eyes.

"How old were you when your father died?" he asked.

"Eight," she replied and the tears began to suddenly spill down her cheeks. "Doctor, I'm frightened." She suddenly collapsed into the Doctor's arms and cried. Rose came over and hugged Christine too.

"Please help me. He wants me … I know he does," she said. The Doctor sat Rose down on the couch.

"Rose please look after her. I'll be right back," the Doctor said. He opened the mirror and headed to the Phantom's lair.

**xxxxxx**

The Doctor arrived down in the lair. Suddenly organ music came to his ears. Then he heard the Phantom's voice.

"_**Shamed into solitude,**_

_**Shunned by the multitude,**_

_**I learned to listen, **_

_**In my dark my heart heard music"**_

"_**I long to teach the world,**_

_**Rise up and reach the world,**_

_**No one would listen,**_

_**I alone could hear the music"**_

"_**Then, at last, a voice in the gloom,**_

_**Seemed to cry 'I hear you,'**_

'_**I hear your fears,**_

_**Your torment and your tears"**_

"_**She saw my loneliness,**_

_**Shared in my emptiness,**_

_**No one would listen,**_

_**No one but her,**_

_**Heard as the outcast hears!"**_

"_**No one would listen,**_

_**No one but her,**_

_**Heard as the outcast hears!"**_

The organ music stopped and Erik put his face into his hands and began to cry. The Doctor decided to let him be. He began to leave the lair when suddenly, he heard Erik say "Christine, I love you!"

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this. It has been hectic trying to update. But please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon as. Its the Masquerade next! Thanks xxxx_**


	7. Masquerade!

**_Thanks for all reviews guys! You have been 'Fantastic' (In the words of the Doctor)_**

**_Disclaimer: Nope ... not yet ... taps fingers impatiently_ **

* * *

Masquerade

It was three weeks later. There had been no more disturbances of any sort from The Phantom of the Opera.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose were asleep. The Doctor was lying on top of Rose, his head on her chest. Her hand was tangled in his hair, stroking it gently. The Doctor suddenly opened his eyes. He looked at Rose's sleeping form underneath his. His head was against her breast and one of his hands was clasped with hers. He leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips before getting up. He pulled on his underwear and trousers and also his glasses. He then went to the kitchen to try and 'do domestic'. Rose awoke alone and pulled on the Doctor's discarded shirt from the night before. She walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch next to the control panel.

"You look damn cute in my shirt," the Doctor said from behind her. She turned to him and smiled, taking the tea he had offered her

"Tonight is the Masquerade Doctor. Are you looking forward to it?" Rose asked, blowing on the hot contents of her mug.

"Yes, as long as I am with you," he told her. She smiled and they kissed. But the Doctor's head was bursting with thought. Would the Phantom show up? How would Christine react? Would they be able to get through the Masquerade without a 'Phantom' disturbance? Little did they know that Christine was thinking the same thing?

**xxxxxx**

Christine and Raoul were taking a stroll outside the Opera House. Christine took Raoul's arm as they turned the corner. They both suddenly gasped as they came face to face with a strange blue box.

"Raoul? What's that?" Christine asked. Raoul shrugged. He walked over and knocked on the door. To their surprise, Rose Tyler opened the door, wearing nothing but the Doctor's shirt. She blushed at her indecency.

"Christine! Vicomte! How wonderful to see you," she stuttered, smiling slightly.

"You live in a box?" Christine asked. They suddenly heard the Doctor laugh from inside the 'mysterious box.'

"Christine … Vicomte … why don't you come in?" the Doctor said. They looked a bit weary but Rose stood aside and let them enter. Christine's mouth dropped in awe as she entered. It was a tiny telephone box on the outside and a huge machine on the inside.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," the Doctor said, grinning at the look on their faces.

"What the hell?" Raoul asked.

"We have something to tell you. We are not from here. We are not even from this year. We are time travellers. The TARDIS can travel through time. We go to different places and solve problems. We are trying to solve this Phantom problem for you. I hope you don't think any less of us," the Doctor said. Rose invited Christine and Raoul to sit down and they gratefully accepted.

"No, you are our friends … we would never think any less of you," Christine said.

"So you mean this … TARDIS travels to the past, present and future?" Raoul asked. The Doctor grinned that grin again.

"Yup!" he said. "Now, if you will excuse us, we will go and dress." He and Rose retreated to the bedroom to change. He kissed her passionately and then they began to dress.

"Will you be attending the Masquerade tonight?" they heard Raoul shout.

"Wouldn't miss it," the Doctor called back. Rose smiled at him, took off his shirt and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. Forgetting they had company for a minute, he tackled her on the bed which made Rose let out a loud laugh. Outside the bedroom, Raoul and Christine grinned at each other.

"Doctor? Rose? We are going to go and we will see you tonight. We will come and get you later," Christine said. The bedroom door opened and the Doctor poked his head out.

"Sounds good. See you tonight then. I … em … think you better show yourself out," he said, blushing slightly. Christine giggled as she knew the Doctor was 'indecent.'

"See you tonight," she said, curtseying slightly and Raoul bowed his head and they left the TARDIS. The Doctor left the door open a little and Rose pulled him back onto the bed.

"Love you," she said, smiling at the Doctor. He smiled back and kissed her on the lips tenderly.

"Love you more," he said back to her. "Now come on, dressed!" He picked up her bra and threw it at her.

"You'll pay for that later," she said. The Doctor gave a look of pure horror.

"Oh no … is Rose gonna spank the poor helpless Doctor?" he asked, that grin of his on his face. Rose shrugged and winked.

"Come on … we better pick out what we are wearing for this Masquerade tonight," Rose said and they got down to the business of finding outfits.

**xxxxxx**

Erik was in a rage. He was raiding through all of his clothes and he couldn't find anything worthy of a Masquerade. Then he remembered one costume he had never worn before. He went through to the room which was meant to be Christine's and he opened the armoire. He smirked that evil smirk again. He pulled out the costume. His eyes glinted when he thought of Christine's face when she saw him in this. He placed the mask upon his face and looked in the mirror. He smirked more when he saw his reflection.

"Red Death!" he whispered

**xxxxxx**

BANG!

The bright colours of the New Year fireworks were going off in the sky above the Opera. People were coming from far and wide to attend the L'Opera Populaire's Bal Masque. Raoul and Christine left the hustle and bustle of the crowded Opera House to go round to the TARDIS. Christine knocked on the wooden doors. The Doctor answered, dressed in the finest tailcoat, fresh white shirt, bow tie and his hair was flying up in every direction. His mask was simple … black with silver edges and silver around the eyes.

"Good evening Doctor," Raoul said and they shook hands. "Are you and Mademoiselle Tyler ready?" The Doctor nodded.

"Rose, come on! Let's go," he shouted and stepped out of the TARDIS. He took the keys out of his pocket to lock the TARDIS when Rose suddenly stepped out. The Doctor's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Rose's dress was black and sliver, her blond hair in ringlets similar to Christine's. She wore black gloves; black and silver mask (similar to the Doctor's) and the make up she wore made her pale complexion glow. She grinned at the Doctor.

"You look beautiful," the Doctor told her. She smiled as he kissed her gloved hand. Then he kissed Christine's as Raoul kissed Rose's. Then both men held out their arms to their partners and they headed round to the entrance to the Opera. More fireworks went off as they entered the foyer of the Opera. It was decorated beautifully in gold and silver with candles everywhere. Suddenly they noticed the managers, Andre and Firmin, walking towards them. They smiled.

"Vicomte, Doctor, Mademoiselle Tyler and Mademoiselle Daae. How splendid that all four of you made it," Firmin said before leaving to go with his own date. Andre followed with one of the ballet dancers on his arm.

"Christine, can I speak to you alone for a second?" Raoul asked. Christine nodded and excused herself from the Doctor and Rose. As Christine departed, the Doctor turned to Rose, that grin plastered on his face.

"Would you like to dance …" he began before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. "… Madam Time Lord?" Rose looked at the Doctor before opening the small box. She gasped and looked like she was ready to faint.

"Will you marry me?" the Doctor asked. Rose felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks under the mask.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said and they kissed each other. She took off her gloves and put the ring upon her finger. Suddenly, the Doctor took her hand and they began to dance away to the music that was playing.

**xxxxxx**

The song finished and Christine and Rose ran over to each other.

"I'm getting married," they both cried in unison, showing off their rings to each other. They gasped, laughed and hugged each other. Suddenly, their husbands-to be joined them.

"You proposed too?" Raoul asked. The Doctor nodded. Suddenly the music started again and the two couples began to dance along with the rest of the Opera House staff. But soon enough the fun was cut short. All the lights went out and a scream emitted from someone. There, at the top of the grand staircase stood a figure, fully clad in crimson with a sword on his belt and the death mask upon his face. The Phantom! Raoul and the Doctor exchanged glances. Raoul leaned over to Rose and Christine.

"Wait here, we are going to get weapons," he said and he and the Doctor disappeared. Rose and Christine clasped hands. They removed their masks. The Phantom was suddenly making his way downstairs.

"_**Why so silent, good messieurs?**_

_**Did you think that I had left you for good?**_

_**Did you miss me, good messieurs?**_

_**I have written you an opera!**_

_**Here I bring the finished score,**_

_**Don Juan Triumphant!"**_

He threw down a huge leather-bound score at Andre and Firmin's feet. Christine and Rose watched the man in front of them as he taunted people.

"_**Fondest greetings to you all,**_

_**A few instructions just before rehearsal starts!**_

_**Carlotta must be taught to act …**_

_**Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage!**_

_**Our Don Juan must lose some weight …**_

_**It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age!**_

_**And my managers must learn …**_

_**That their place is in an office, not the arts!"**_

Rose felt Christine begin to tremble as she looked upon the masked man. Rose squeezed her hand reassuringly but her eyes never left the Phantom.

"As for our star … Miss Christine Daae …" Erik said, causing Christine to look up in fear. Erik began to walk downstairs closer to Christine and Rose.

"… if pride will let he return to me, her teacher … her teacher," he said, trying to hold back a sob. Christine began to walk towards Erik. Rose let go of her hand, hoping she knew what she was doing. She looked around and saw the Doctor and Raoul running round the balcony, tying swords to their belts. She turned her attention back to Christine and Erik. Erik suddenly looked down and hooked his finger around the necklace with Christine's engagement ring on it and tore it from her neck.

"**YOUR CHAINS ARE STILL MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME**!" he spat at her. He gathered up his cloak and ran upstairs. He wrapped it around himself just as Raoul and the Doctor arrived at the top of the stairs. Erik erupted into flames and seemed to disappear. But the Doctor noticed the trapdoor. He pulled Raoul by the arm.

"After you," he said and Raoul jumped in, closely followed by the Doctor. They drew their swords and stood back to back. But all they could see was hundreds of their own reflections. Suddenly a flash of crimson caught their eyes and they both swung their sword. The mirror illusion was confusing them … which was probably what Erik had planned. They both suddenly jumped back when the Punjab Lasso fell in between them. They exchanged glances when they suddenly heard a voice.

"Messieurs, out this way," a woman's strong French accent said. They followed the voice only to find Madam Giry, the ballet mistress.

"Come messieurs," she said and they left the 'room of mirrors' confused.

**xxxxxx**

Rose was comforting Christine after her ordeal. Christine was weeping silently.

"You heard him Rose … I belong to him," she said, wiping away the tears with a handkerchief that Rose had handed her.

"You are not his Christine. The Doctor and I will not let that happen," she said. She took Christine's hand and led her to the Opera dormitories. She took Christine to her own room.

"I'll wait out here until you undress and change. Then I will wait with you until Raoul and the Doctor get back," Rose said, patting her friends hand. Christine smiled.

"Thank you for everything," she said, kissing her friend on the cheek. Rose smiled back and left her to change, waiting for Raoul and her lover's return.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Please review! The button is just there! Love you all xxxx_**


	8. Grave Danger!

**_Thanks for reviewing guys! Really appreciate it!_**

**_Disclaimer: nope ... I will one day own David Tennant ... I do own a mini-TARDIS though, hehe!_**

* * *

Grave Danger

The Doctor and Raoul followed Madam Giry, trying to persuade her to tell them everything that she knew.

"How did you get to us?"

"You know the Phantom, don't you?"

"Tell us all you know!"

"We have to know!"

Madam Giry was annoyed with all these confrontations. She made her way to her dormitory in the ballet area.

"Please messieurs, don't ask! I know as much as everyone else," she told them but they were certainly not convinced.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" they both cried in unison. Madam Giry was taken aback by their sudden outburst. She turned away from them and started into her dressing room. She was about to close the door when the Doctor jammed his foot between the wall and the door.

"Tell us Madam," he said.

"I can't," Madam Giry yelled. The Doctor was now very frustrated. He pushed open the door and he and Raoul entered.

"Then … I will have to find out for myself," he said and rolled up his sleeves. "This won't hurt a bit." He put his hands upon her face, like he had with Christine, and they both closed their eyes. Raoul watched, confused at what the Doctor was doing. The Doctor began to look at Madam Giry's memories.

**xx**

_A young Madam Giry, a ballet dancer at the time, on an outing from the Paris Opera House with the Corps de Ballet. To a freak circus._

_Some of the girls clung to each other as they walked past the so-called freaks. There were acrobats, gymnasts, people in cages, animals and the ringleaders. Suddenly a large group of people headed to the tent marked "The Devil's Child." A crowd had gathered around the cage in the middle of the tent. Young Giry and the dancers all crowded around the cage too, to see what all the fuss was about. When they got to the front, there, on the cage floor, was a little boy, no older than nine. He was well built for his age but he had an old sack over his head with two holes for the eyes. He looked up at Young Giry as she gripped the bars of the cage, sadness in her eyes._

_The ringleader of the circus came into the cage. He kicked the boy over. Suddenly the ringleader picked up a piece of wood and began to beat the boy with it. He left scratches, cuts and blisters on the boy's body because of the force he was hitting him at. He then pulled the bag off the boy's head, revealing his face to the world. They were all laughing, all except Young Giry. The boy pulled the sack back on his head and all the customers threw in the money for seeing what they wanted to see. _

_Young Giry was the last to leave the tent. She turned to see the ringleader gathering up the money he had earned. It sickened Young Giry to see man make money from other people's deformities. She was suddenly taken aback as the ringleader dropped all the money and he started gagging. The boy had wrapped rope around his neck and was strangling him. He pulled the rope tighter and the man fell dead to the floor. The boy gathered up his toy monkey which he had been playing with earlier. He took the ringleader's keys and he unlocked the cell door. Young Giry ran back in and grabbed the boy by the hand._

"_MURDER!" a policeman suddenly shouter. Young Giry panicked and dragged him towards the Opera House. She opened a grid in the wall and he went inside. He ended up in a small chapel. Suddenly Young Giry joined him and she grabbed his hand. She led him down to the bowels of the Opera House …_

**xx**

The Doctor let go of Madam Giry and looked down on her. On his face was the look of slight disgust.

"You brought him here? You watched him kill someone and you hid him here of all places," he yelled at her. Raoul put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder to calm him.

"Madam … how could you?" Raoul asked, disgusted with the ballet mistress.

"I'm so sorry messieurs …" she said. "He has known nothing of life since then … except this Opera House. It was his playground and now his artistic domain. He's a genius. He's an architect and designer, composer and a magician. A genius messieurs."

"But clearly Madam Giry … genius has turned to madness," Raoul said. Madam Giry let a few tears fall down her face.

"Come on Raoul … we better get back to our fiancées," the Doctor said to Raoul. He nodded, picked up his mask and they left Madam Giry, weeping in her dressing room.

**xxxxxx**

Rose was sitting in Christine's old ballet dormitory. She was sitting on the bed next to Christine, who was lying down. She was stroking her hair to comfort her after her ordeal with Erik. Christine reached up and took Rose's hand in hers.

"Rose … you are the best friend anyone could ever have," she said, smiling at her friend. Rose returned the smile. Suddenly the door opened. The Doctor and Raoul walked in. Rose got up and threw herself at the Doctor, running her hands over his body to make sure he was still in one piece. The he kissed her. Raoul sat where Rose had been previously sitting and he leaned down to kiss Christine.

"Rest … Little Lotte," he said, taking her hand. The Doctor knew when it was their time to leave.

"We should be getting back to the TARDIS for the night. See you tomorrow," the Doctor said. Raoul nodded. The Doctor and Rose left the room. He kissed Rose and snaked his arm around her waist. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Let's go," he said. She smiled and they went back to the TARDIS.

**xxxxxx**

It was very early the next again morning. Christine couldn't sleep at all. The thought of _him _was too much to bear. She climbed out of bed, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. She picked up a small sack of money and she opened the bedroom door. She saw Raoul sitting in a chair outside the bedroom, asleep. She smiled lightly. She brushed a few strands of hair from his face before making her way to the Opera House stables.

"Monsieur?" she said to the nearest stableman, handing him the money.

"Where too mademoiselle?" he asked.

"The cemetery …" she said. "Give me ten minutes to change." She left him and gathered up a black dress and went to change. She headed to the carriage and thought of something.

"I'll be right back," she said to the stableman, putting her things in the carriage. She pulled up her black headscarf and she ran round the Opera House to the TARDIS.

Rose was asleep in the Doctor's arms when she was suddenly awoken by and abrupt knock on the TARDIS door. She wrapped the sheet around herself as she was indecent. She headed for the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Christine standing there.

"I'm sorry to wake you at this hour but I need some company. I am on my way to visit my father's grave and I wondered if you would accompany me," she said. Rose patted her friends arm.

"Of course I will come. I'll just go and get dressed," she said. She picked out a corset and a black dress similar to Christine's. She wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. She went to the bedroom and she looked down on the Doctor. She tucked the sheets around his bare chest and she kissed him lightly on the lips. She brushed a stray bit of hair that was hanging over his eyes. Then she left to go with Christine. She closed the door of the TARDIS behind her and they headed back to the stables to where the carriage driver was waiting patiently for them to get in.

"To my father's grave please," Christine said once they had settled themselves in their seats. The driver obeyed and the carriage set off for the graveyard.

**xxxxxx**

Raoul awoke outside Christine's dormitory. He saw the door ajar. He panicked and ran into the room. Christine's bed was empty. He picked up his sword and tied it to his belt as he ran downstairs. He looked out of the window to see Christine and, to his happiness that Christine had some company, Rose in a carriage together. He ran down the rest of the stairs. But instead of running to the stables, he ran out of the Opera House and he ran to the TARDIS. He started banging on the wooden doors. No one answered so he tried the handle and to his surprise, the doors were open. He went inside and started searching the rooms. Suddenly he found a door which had a picture of the Doctor and Rose on it. He pushed open the door and saw the Doctor asleep in what must have been his and Rose's room. He walked over to the Doctor and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and was quite surprised to see Raoul standing over him.

"Raoul … what's wrong?" he asked. Then he saw he was alone in bed. He got a bit upset and worried. "Where's Rose?" He jumped out of bed and pulled on his trousers, converses and shirt … forgetting about his jacket.

"She's with Christine. They have gone somewhere but I don't know where. I have a feeling that the Phantom is there somewhere," he said. They both left the TARDIS and they ran to the stables.

"WHERE HAVE THEY GONE?" Raoul and the Doctor both shouted at the same time. The stableman was bruised and rubbing his head.

"Ow … the cemetery," he said and he headed inside. Raoul grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him towards a couple of horses that hadn't been put in the stables yet. The Doctor grabbed a sword that was lying there and he put it on his belt before jumping onto the horse next to the one Raoul was on.

"Come on … if we hurry we can catch them. I know a shortcut through the woods," Raoul told the Doctor and they set off in the direction of the cemetery.

**xxxxxx**

Christine and Rose climbed out of the carriage at the magnificent gates of the cemetery. Christine opened them and they walked in. She linked her arm with Rose's as they walked.

"My father promised me that when he dies he would send me the Angel of Music. He promised me," Christine hold Rose. Rose felt upset for her friend.

"_**You were once my one companion,**_

_**You were all that mattered,**_

_**You were once a friend and father,**_

_**Then my world was shattered."**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again,**_

_**Wishing you were somehow near,**_

_**Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,**_

_**Somehow you would be here!"**_

Rose patted her friend's hand. She was talking about her father, Rose guessed as Christine had told her and the Doctor about her father dying when she was eight years old.

_**Passing bells and sculpted angels,**_

_**Cold and monumental,**_

_**Seem for you, the wrong companion,**_

_**You were warm and gentle!"**_

Christine had begun to cry a little as she thought about her father after all these years on her own. She clutched the small bouquet of roses she had picked up out of the stable tighter. She was glad Rose was with her as she loved having the company.

"_**To many years, fighting back tears,**_

_**Why can't the past just die?**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again,**_

_**Knowing we must say goodbye.**_

_**Try to forgive, teach me to live,**_

_**Give me the strength to try,**_

_**No more memories, no more silent tears,**_

_**No more gazing across the wasted years,**_

_**Help me say goodbye …"**_

Christine sat on the stone steps of her father's magnificent grave. Rose sat with her as she was weeping. The two women gave each other a friendly embrace.

"_**Help me say goodbye …"**_

Christine lay the flowers down on the steps then suddenly broke down into tears. She fell into Rose's embrace.

"I am so sorry you have to see me like this!" Christine said, trying to force a smile.

"Don't think anything of it, Christine," she said, smiling at her friend. They hugged once more. Suddenly, Christine's head lifted at the sound of a familiar voice.

"_**Wandering Child,**_

_**So lost, so helpless,**_

_**Yearning for my guidance!"**_

Rose heard the voice and acknowledged Christine's sudden movement. Christine moved out of Rose's hug and stood up, facing the mausoleum of her father.

"Leave me … please!" she whispered to the voice. She walked up the stairs to where the voice was coming from. Suddenly the iron gates of her father's tomb opened and a bright orange light came from inside it, glowing mysteriously. Rose watched in awe as Christine couldn't take her eyes from it.

"Christine …" Rose said, worried that her friend was going to be taken over by the Phantom. "Doctor … where are you when I need you?" She was talking more to herself than anyone else.

"_**I am your Angel of Music …**_

_**Come to me, Angel of Music!"**_

As the Phantom said these words, Rose heard the sound of horse's hooves galloping closer and closer to them. She turned and saw the Doctor and Raoul ride up on horses.

"Rose!" the Doctor called when he saw her. Then Raoul saw Christine.

"No, Christine, wait!" he called. He leapt off his horse and ran to Christine drawing out his sword.

"Raoul?" she whispered questioningly as if not believing he had just turned up.

"Whatever you may believe, this man, this thing is not your father," he said. Christine suddenly gasped as Erik jumped down from on top of the tomb and started clashing swords with Raoul. Christine backed up and Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her back from the commotion. The Doctor jumped of his horse and he drew his sword, ready to jump in if Raoul needed help. Raoul lunged at Erik, narrowly missing him. They fought on gravestones and Erik disappeared behind one. Raoul looked around for the Phantom. He suddenly jumped back when he emerged and continued to try and kill his enemy. He twirled his cloak and caught Raoul's arm with his sword. Raoul fell into the snow, arm bleeding. The Doctor suddenly ran up to Erik and swung at him with his sword.

"Do you think this is wise Doctor?" he asked, an evil grin playing on his features. He clashed swords and they tried to push each other away. The Doctor didn't answer. Suddenly, Raoul came up behind Erik and tripped him. He fell to the ground and the Doctor kicked his sword away. Raoul was ready to run Erik through.

"STOP!" Christine shouted. Her and Rose were clinging to each other as the fight had been going on. "Not like this!" Raoul and the Doctor looked down at Erik. He looked up at them. They both replaced their swords. Rose ran to the Doctor and threw herself on him. He helped her onto his horse as Raoul did the same. They got on after them. They made their way back to the Opera House. Erik stood up and watched them leave.

"Now … let it be war upon you all!" he shouted after them. He wrapped his cloak around himself and disappeared.

**xxxxxx**

The four friends all stopped their horses outside the TARDIS.

"You may stay in here tonight if you wish," the Doctor said. "Just incase of the Phantom." Raoul nodded.

"Thank you Doctor," he said. The Doctor opened the door and let Christine and Raoul enter. The Doctor looked at his watch.

"It's still early. You should get some sleep," the Doctor said to Raoul and Christine. They nodded and Rose showed them to a spare room. The Doctor went to his and Rose's bedroom and he sat on the bed, his face in his hands. Suddenly Rose came in. He stood up and he hugged her tightly.

"Don't do that again … I thought I had lost you. Raoul came to get me and you weren't here. I was worried sick," the Doctor said to her.

"I'm sorry Doctor … I won't do it again," she said, tears in her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers. She kissed him back.

"Come on," he said when he pulled away. "I think we should get some sleep." Rose nodded in agreement and she began to get undressed. Soon enough they were settled in each other's arms again in bed.

"Doctor … I am sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you," she said. He kissed her temple.

"I know … but I was worried," he replied. She buried her face in his neck.

"Goodnight Doctor," she said and fell asleep. He kissed her cheek and also fell asleep.

* * *

**_I hope you all liked it! It's getting exciting now, eh guys! Please Review! Love you all xxx_**


	9. We Have All Been Blind!

**_Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. My Internet has been playing up for a few days so it has been a bit difficult. But here is another chapter for you guys._**

**Disclaimer_: ... nope ... still nothing ... BBC own the Doctor ... Leroux and Lloyd Webber own the Phantom! Pity! I wish I owned both ... hehe_ **

* * *

We Have All Been Blind!

Christine awoke earlier than usual. She realised she was in the TARDIS. She got out of bed and she looked around. She saw the Doctor must have left them robes to put on as there were two lying for herself and Raoul. She picked hers up and put it on. She opened the door and went down one of the corridors. She ended up in the control room. She suddenly saw the Doctor hunched over the control panel. He must have sensed her presence as he turned round and saw her standing there. He smiled.

"You ok Christine?" he asked. She nodded and she sat down on the couch behind the Doctor. He turned back to the control panel.

"I'm scared Doctor," Christine admitted. The Doctor turned back to her and sat beside her.

"I know you are Christine. We all are … mostly for you," the Doctor said. "Raoul, Rose and I are doing our best to protect you." He patted her hand.

"I'm going back to bed for a while. I am up a little to early … even though I don't need to sleep. You must be pretty tired. I suggest you going back to sleep for a while too. After all, you have Don Juan rehearsals," he said. She nodded and they both exchanged a smile. He headed in the direction of his and Rose's bedroom. Christine got up and headed back to Raoul. The Doctor walked into the bedroom. Rose was still asleep. She was lying on her front, exposing her back. Her arms were wrapped around the pillow and she was drooling slightly as she snored lightly. The Doctor had gotten used to Rose's sleeping habits. He used to watch her sleep all the time. He sat on the bed and moved her hair out of her face. Then he lay down beside her, kicking off his converses.

"I wondered when you'd be back," Rose said, sleepily from beside him. He smiled and put his face on his pillow. He took it back off just as fast.

"Rose Tyler, you have drooled on my good pillow," the Doctor said, a smirk on his face. She opened her eyes and blushed. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Since today is the Don Juan rehearsals, I though maybe we could go and watch … keep an eye out for the Phantom," the Doctor said to Rose. She nodded.

"Alright … sounds good," she said and they kissed passionately. They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I am going to take Christine back into the Opera but I am going to stay with her," Raoul said. "Sorry for interrupting." The Doctor waved it off.

"No problems … see you later then," he said to Raoul. Raoul bowed his head and left. The Doctor turned to Rose.

"Right you … dressed!"

**xxxxxx**

Rehearsals weren't going very well. Christine's head was in a mess and she couldn't concentrate. Raoul, the Doctor and Rose all sat in the auditorium trying to egg Christine on and do better.

"Mademoiselle Daae, would you like to take a short break?" Monsieur Reyer, the conductor asked. Christine nodded. The Doctor knew something was wrong.

"I'll be right back," he told Raoul and Rose. They nodded and the Doctor went up on stage. He approached Christine.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Christine shook her head.

"Not really … I can feel him watching me," she said. The Doctor looked around the auditorium.

"Would you like me to sit in Box 5 to comfort you a little? Think about it, if I'm up there, he can't be," the Doctor said, holding Christine by the shoulders. She nodded.

"Thank you Doctor," she said and hugged him. The Doctor smiled and headed off the stage and up to Box 5. But just before the Doctor opened the door to the box, he heard a voice.

"Excuse me Doctor … this box is mine!" the voice said, calmly but coldly. The Doctor sneered and went into the box anyway. He looked down at Christine. She looked up and smiled at the Doctor. He nodded.

"Mademoiselle Daae … shall we continue?" Reyer asked. She nodded and he started up the aria again. Christine cleared her throat and began to sing. She smiled a little as she felt her voice come out stronger and clearer. She felt more secure with the Doctor sitting in _his_ box.

After that, the rehearsals were well underway.

**xxxxxx**

Later that night, Raoul and the Doctor were on their way to the manager's office. They had plans that they wanted to discuss with them. They walked up to the door and they knocked. It was answered my Monsieur Firmin.

"Come in messieurs," he said and they entered. Firmin closed the door behind them and went to sit behind his desk. He motioned for the Doctor and Raoul to sit down.

"How can we help you?" Firmin asked. Raoul and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"We have a plan," the Doctor said. "To catch the Phantom." Firmin and Andre both sat up in their seats, listening intently.

"Go on," Andre said.

"If Miss Daae sings in his Opera, he is certain to attend," Raoul stated. Andre smirked at Firmin who smirked back.

"I like it … go on," Firmin said.

"We will make certain the doors are barred …," the Doctor said.

"We make certain the police are there …," Raoul added.

"… and we make certain they're armed," the Doctor said. They gave each other a triumphant look.

"The curtain falls … his reign will end!" they both said in unison before getting up and walking to the door.

"The performance is tomorrow night … we need the police there," Raoul said. The Doctor opened the door and they both left.

**xxxxxx**

The Doctor and Raoul entered the TARDIS to see Rose and Christine. But they were no where to be seen at the Control Panel.

"Let's look around," the Doctor said. Raoul nodded and they started to look for the two women. The Doctor went down the corridor to see if Rose was in their room. He was about to open the door when he heard voices from inside the room.

" … I love him Rose but my mind and soul belongs to Erik. He is my Angel. Nothing will change that. I am frightened. Not of him, though … only his temper and what happens when someone angers him. You saw what happened with Joseph Buquet. What if he does it to someone who is very important to me …like Raoul or you … or the Doctor?" she asked Rose, before the sound of weeping could be heard. The Doctor leaned against the doorframe and listened.

"Listen Christine … the Doctor and I won't let anything happen to you or Raoul. We promise you," Rose replied. The Doctor grinned. Rose always knew what to do.

"So how long have you loved the Doctor?" Christine asked Rose a few minutes later, changing the subject. Rose smiled.

"Ever since I first met him. He hasn't always looked like that though," she said. "He can change his appearance when he is ready to die. But I love him more now. I am going to ask him if we can marry back home, in London where my mum lives. I hope he'll be alright with that." The Doctor smiled and opened the door.

"We can marry wherever you want my dear Rose," he said, smiling at her. "Just as long as your mother doesn't hit me when she hears about the wedding first." Rose remembered that she hadn't told her mother.

"Shall I call her?" she asked the Doctor.

"I don't know. I think we should wait until we resolve this then when we go home, you can tell her face to face. Remember I am there for you when you tell her," the Doctor said. Suddenly Raoul came to the door. Christine smiled at him. Then he looked at the Doctor.

"We better tell them!" Raoul said. Christine and Rose looked confused.

"We have asked the managers to guard the auditorium during the performance by hiring police. They will be armed and the doors will be locked while the performance is going on, so the Phantom has no way to escape," the Doctor told them.

"But how will you know he will attend?" Christine asked, worried slightly about them hurting her Angel but also worried that the Doctor and Raoul were going to too much trouble on her behalf.

"We know he will be there somehow. He wants to hear his protégé sing …he'll come," the Doctor said. Christine looked frightened but knew she had a job to do.

**xxxxxx**

Later, Raoul and Christine left the TARDIS. The Doctor headed back in. Rose was sitting at the control panel.

"Rose, are you alright?" the Doctor asked, putting a comforting arm around his fiancée. She nodded.

"I just feel for Christine. She has to be put through all of this. It's not fair on her. And what if the Phantom doesn't show up?" Rose asked. The Doctor smiled.

"I'm sure he will," he said. "Have I ever been wrong?" Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Come on … if the performance is tomorrow … we better get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Rose said. The Doctor nodded and kissed her passionately.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said to her. She nodded and headed to the bedroom. The Doctor's mind wasn't on what was going to happen at the performance … but on what he was going to have to say to Jackie Tyler when they told her they were getting married.

"I am in trouble. That woman will kill me," he said to himself before he got up and went to bed with Rose.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed ... I know this story has been pretty short ... but next chapter is the long awaited Don Juan Triumphant! Love you all ... please review! xxxx_**


	10. Don Juan Triumphant

**_Sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update, but my internet has been on the blink and I have also been on holiday in Blackpool but I hope this chapter makes up for it, with another installment on the way shortly._**

**_Disclaimer: Still own nothing ... but now I own a Sonic Screwdriver that squirts water and a mini TARDIS keyring!_**

**

* * *

**

Don Juan Triumphant

The day of the performance dawned. The Doctor was the first to awaken with the morning sun. He was standing outside the TARDIS, watching intently as the hustle and bustle of the early morning became busier and busier. Suddenly, the door of the TARDIS opened and Rose stepped out, wearing jeans and the Doctor's shirt.

"What's the matter?" she asked. The Doctor turned to her.

"I am just thinking … that's all," he said. Rose smiled slightly.

"Oh … you thinking … that's a lethal combination," she said putting her arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

"The performance comes nearer and everyone becomes more anxious. It's going to be a hard night," the Doctor said, looking up at the Opera House. Rose followed his gaze.

"It will be alright," she said. "We'll get through this." The Doctor kissed Rose lightly.

"I hope your right," he said to her. "Come on, let's go inside." Rose went inside the TARDIS, pulling the Doctor in lightly by the hand. He took one last look at the Opera house before he turned and closed the door behind him.

**xxxxxx**

Christine was the one who wasn't looking forward to the night ahead. She knew she had to do it. She had no choice. She was sitting in her dressing room. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She hadn't dressed yet or anything. She was too worried. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. She imagined seeing his face again. In the past, since she had been in his lair, she always imagined him holding her, caressing her, making her feel loved. But she couldn't imagine someone who was so gentle with her be a ruthless killer.

"Angel … you deceived me," she said to herself. She got up off her bed and she began to dress. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Christine called out, a little frightened. She was relieved when she heard whose voice it was.

"It's me," Rose called out. Christine went over to the door and unlocked it. Rose came inside and closed the door behind her.

"Do you need help with that?" Rose asked, noticing that Christine was having a bit of trouble lacing up her corset. Christine blushed and nodded. Rose began to lace up her corset for her. She noticed Christine was looking a bit anxious.

"Christine … don't worry. The Doctor, Raoul and I have this all covered. We will keep you safe," she told her as she finished lacing up the corset. Christine turned to her friend and hugged her.

"Thank you Rose … and I should thank the Doctor also," she said. She sat at her dressing table and began to brush her hair.

"Here let me," Rose said, taking the brush from her. They smiled at each other. They both knew there was a hellish day in front of them.

**xxxxxx**

The Doctor had left the TARDIS for a while. He was walking through the town. He was getting some "good mornings" and smiles as he walked through the market. Suddenly he looked around and saw a carriage with the de Chagny crest on it. He looked up at the magnificent house it was in front of. It was surely Raoul de Chagny's house. He went up to the front door and rung the bell. He waited a minute when suddenly the door was pulled open. There was a small woman, a maid, standing there. She smiled slightly.

"Can I help you monsieur?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"I wondered if I could see Raoul … Raoul de Chagny. This is his house … isn't it?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"Indeed sir, but I'm afraid the Vicomte is in a meeting with the Chief of Police at the moment," she said. The Doctor nodded his understanding. He was about to say something else but he was cut off when a man who looked remarkably like Raoul came to door.

"Who is it Charlotte?" the man asked before looking at the Doctor. "Can I help monsieur?" The Doctor scratched his ear anxiously.

"I'm here to see Raoul," he repeated. The man nodded.

"Well you better come in then. Charlotte, can you make some tea please?" he asked. The maid curtseyed and scurried off.

"I'm sorry about that monsieur. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Philippe de Chagny. I am Raoul's older brother," he said, holding out his hand to shake the Doctor's. "And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said, shaking his hand.

"Ahh, the famous Doctor … I have heard a lot about you from Raoul AND Christine when she visits," he said, smiling. "He's in there. That's his office. Just knock and go in." The Doctor smiled and nodded his thanks. He walked over and knocked.

"Enter ..." came Raoul's voice. The Doctor opened the door and stuck his head in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," he said. Raoul smiled.

"No, no Doctor. Please come in. I was just having a chat with the chief of police about how many men we will need tonight," Raoul said. "No Rose?" The Doctor shook his head.

"She's with Christine," he said. Raoul nodded and sighed with relief.

"Sit down Doctor," Raoul said and the Doctor pulled up a chair. They both sat looking at the chief of police.

"Monsieur … I can give you fifty men," the man said. Raoul looked at the Doctor.

"Do you think that will be enough?" Raoul asked. The Doctor nodded.

"If it's just to guard the auditorium then yes … I think so," the Doctor said to Raoul. Raoul stood up and shook hands with the man.

"Fifty men … at the Opera House … nine o'clock," he said. The policeman nodded and bowed his head. He replaced his hat on his head.

"Good day Vicomte!" he said. He left the office and Raoul sat back in his chair and ran his hands down his face.

"Rough morning?" the Doctor asked, getting up and taking the police officer's abandoned seat. He sat down and put his feet up on the desk.

"You don't know the half of it," Raoul said. "Drink?" He pointed at a brandy decanter.

"No thanks … I don't drink," the Doctor said. Raoul nodded.

"Sensible … now … Rose is with Christine at the moment?" Raoul asked. The Doctor nodded. Raoul filled a glass with brandy and downed it in one gulp.

"I think we should get to the Opera House. I told Christine I would be there," Raoul said. The Doctor got up and he and Raoul headed out of the front door and back round to the Opera House.

**xxxxxx**

Night was falling over Paris and the performance was near. Christine and Rose were in the dressing room.

"It'll be alright … I promise," Rose told Christine. She laced up Christine's corset and placed a red rose in her hair.

"Will you and the Doctor be near?" she asked. Rose nodded.

"Of course we will …" Rose assured her. Christine turned around and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror.

"Rose … if I tell you a secret … promise you won't tell Raoul," she said. Rose sat beside Christine and took her hand.

"I promise," Rose said. Christine looked back at her reflection, knowing that Erik was watching her somehow. Then she looked back at Rose.

"I love Erik," she said. Rose looked slightly gobsmacked. "Raoul and I were childhood friends, nothing more. I know that now. Erik has scared me in the past. But he has also been gentle, kind and loving of me. I can't turn my back on him." Rose looked away.

"Please don't think any less of me," Christine said. Rose shook her head.

"No of course I won't. But he has killed and hurt people," Rose reminded Christine. Christine looked down at the floor. It was obvious to Rose that these were things she didn't want to be reminded about. Suddenly there was a hasty knock on the door.

"Enter," Christine shouted. Suddenly the Doctor came in, holding Rose's mobile phone at arms length.

"Rose take it … it's your mother," the Doctor said, looking terrified. Christine giggled. She had never known anyone to be scared of their girlfriend's mother.

"Hi mum," Rose said. "What's up? The Doctor looks terrified!" The Doctor was standing at the door, looking glad that he didn't have the phone anymore.

"He should be terrified. I'm gonna stick my foot up 'is arse. Why didn't you tell me you were gettin' married?" Jackie shouted down the phone, so the Doctor and Christine could both hear her. Rose looked at the Doctor.

"It just kinda slipped out. Sorry," he whispered. Rose turned away.

"Mum … I was going to tell you," Rose said, but Jackie cut in.

"And were you gonna tell me? Or were you an' 'im just gonna run off and 'ave a secret wedding so that I couldn't get to you?" Jackie asked.

"No mum … we were going to come home after we are finished what we are doing now," she yelled and hung up. The Doctor hugged Rose.

"You alright?" he asked. Rose nodded. "We will still get married though Rose." Rose nodded again.

"But we have to go home after we are finished here," Rose said, burying her head in the Doctor's chest.

"We will but we have to get tonight over with first. Christine, are you ready?" he asked. Christine sighed and nodded. The Doctor held out his arms to both women.

"Let's go … performance in ten minutes," he said. Christine felt a huge weight being put on her shoulders. She knew it was all down to her. One mistake and she was done for.

**xxxxxx**

Raoul took his seat in Box 5 as Rose and the Doctor took their places at each side of the stage. The audience were taking their seats. Christine was standing with the Doctor at the right side of the stage. She turned to him.

"What if he tries to kidnap me?" Christine asked. The Doctor didn't answer as he suddenly noticed the lights go down. The ballet 'whores' had taken their places on stage. They were getting ready when suddenly the curtain opened and the opera, Don Juan Triumphant, began. Christine was frightened; the Doctor could see it in her eyes. She looked at him and he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him round the waist.

"Thank you Doctor," she said. The Doctor kissed her hand. She picked up a basket of roses, waiting for her time to go on the stage. Rose was standing at the other side of the stage with five armed policemen, waiting to see if the Phantom would show up. She looked over at the Doctor and their eyes met. He smiled and looked out from the wings at the seated audience. He heard the tenor Piangi now singing after the 'whores' had left the stage.

"**_Passarino, faithful friend,_**

_**Once again recite the plan"**_

_**Your young guest believes I'm you,**_

_**I the master, you the man!**_

The Doctor wondered why the Phantom wasn't here to see the opening of his own Opera. He looked back at the stage as Piangi and the man (who was dressed as Passarino) headed to the back of the stage.

… **_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword,_**

_**Conquest is assured,**_

_**If I do not forget myself and laugh … HA HA HA!"**_

Piangi put on Passarino's cloak and his mask and headed off from the back of the stage. But little did he know that someone was lurking in the shadows, waiting for him. Back in the wings, Christine knew her time had come. The Doctor stroked her back soothingly.

"Remember I am here …" he whispered then she walked out onto the stage.

"_**No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy,**_

_**No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"**_

She took her seat on the stage and waited for Piangi to come back out and play his part. But what she heard was not Piangi … she knew this voice … a little too well!

* * *

**_Hope you all like it. More to come soon. Point of No Return next, my favourite scene. So press the button and review if you want to see that chapter appear. love you all xxxx_**


	11. Point Of No Return

**_I am so sorry about the wait. I have had a dose of writer's block. Sorry again. Here's the long awaited "POINT OF NO RETURN!"_**

**_Disclaimer: Own nothing still ... except ... well nothing! _ **

* * *

**The Point of No Return**

Oh yes … Christine knew that voice very well. It was him. It was Erik. But what was he doing on stage? She kept incredibly still as Erik's perfect tenor voice surged through her. The Doctor noticed her stillness. He looked at the man who had just walked on stage. It was not Piangi. Then he knew. The only reason the Phantom had wanted Christine to be the lead in his Opera was so he could have a chance to be on stage with her, to star along side of her. He looked over at the other side of the stage. He signalled to Rose. She nodded and turned to the police officers.

"Get ready to fire," she said to them. They all cocked their guns. Rose turned back to watch the Phantom's opera, as he seduced Christine with only his voice alone.

"… _**In your mind you've already succumbed to me,**_

_**Dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me,**_

_**Now you are here with me,**_

_**No second thoughts,**_

_**You've decided, decided!**_

Christine put the rose down that she had in her hand and she stood up. She smiled seductively and let the lacy straps of her corset fall. The Doctor noticed this. She had a plan. He knew it. He noticed Christine looked right past Erik to the Doctor.

"You alright?" he mouthed. She didn't nod but he could see in her eyes that she was fine. She knew what she was doing. Suddenly Erik began to walk towards her, singing his verse of the song to her.

"_**Past the Point of No Return,**_

_**No backward glances,**_

_**Our games of make believe are at an end!"**_

The Doctor put his hand into his pocket, his fingers curling around the sonic screwdriver. He always kept it handy, just in case. His eyes were following Erik's every movement. And, by the look of it, so were Christine's. She kept her eyes fixed with his as he circled her, like a vulture circling his prey. She was smirking at Erik. Then the Doctor saw it. She had love in her eyes. Love, for the man, the disfigured monster in front of her.

"_**Past all thought of 'if' or 'when', **_

_**No use resisting, **_

_**Abandon thought and let the dream descend!"**_

Erik had an idea of the plans that were against him. But he only wanted to show his angel how much he loved her. She had no idea and he probably thought that she didn't love him back so he needed this opera to show her. He kept his eyes locked on hers.

"_**What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_

_**What rich desire unlocks it's door?**_

_**What sweet seduction lies before us? **_

Erik had come up to Christine and grabbed her, not violently, but seductively by the throat as he sang in a hoarse whispers in her ear, but loud enough so the audience could hear him. His eyes went to the wings. From behind the mask, he could see the Doctor standing there. He mentally cursed the Doctor as he sang to his beloved. His lips grazed her cheek and down to her shoulder as his hands travelled up her side to her shoulder also. Then he caressed his way from her shoulder to her fingertips, savouring the feel of her skin beneath his own rough palms.

"_**Past the Point of No Return,**_

_**The final threshold,**_

_**What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?**_

_**Beyond the Point of No Return!"**_

Christine stepped back from Erik as he sang these words to her. Her feelings were now mixed. She looked at Rose in the wings, then the Doctor at the other side, then up at Raoul in Box 5. Erik's gaze followed Christine and he grimaced at the joke of manhood sitting in his box. His gaze went back to Christine as she began to sing.

"_**You have brought me,**_

_**To that moment when words run dry,**_

_**To that moment where speech disappears into silence!**_

_**Silence!"**_

Christine seductively put her finger to her lips, and smirked at Erik as she sang. He could feel his throat drying up as the beauty in front of him was trying to seduce him with her voice, just like he had tried to do to her. He had forgotten all about the policemen in the auditorium as he was to busy trying to focus his attention on Christine.

"_**I have come here,**_

_**Hardly knowing the reason why!**_

_**In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining,**_

_**Defenceless and silent,**_

_**Now I am here with you, **_

_**No second thoughts,**_

_**I've decided, decided!"**_

She turned to look at Raoul once more as she had now made her choice. Then she turned back to the man she loved. She smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back and Christine let the lacy straps of her corset fall even further down, so that now all of her shoulders were completely bare. Erik gulped and breathed in deeply. Christine began to sing again.

"_**Past the Point of No Return,**_

_**No going back now,**_

_**Our passion play has now, at last, begun!"**_

The Doctor watched Christine as she made her way to a wooden staircase at the other end of the stage. She glanced at Rose and smiled before she made her way up the stairs. She had her eyes focused on Erik as she ascended the staircase. On the other side, Erik mirrored her actions, ascending his own staircase.

"_**Past all thought of 'right' or 'wrong',**_

_**One final question,**_

_**How long should we two wait until we're one?**_

Christine stopped halfway up her staircase, singing her words directly to Erik. Erik stopped also and looked across at Christine. He smirked at her and she smiled back. She lifted her skirts so she wouldn't trip and began to ascend the staircase again, Erik doing exactly the same thing.

"_**When will the blood begin to race?**_

_**The sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_

_**When will the flames, at last, consume us?"**_

They arrived at their opposite sides of the bridge, the Doctor and Rose at either side of the wings looking up at them. They made their way towards each other, Erik throwing off his cloak and walking slowly.

"_**Past the Point of No Return,**_

_**The final threshold,**_

_**The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn,**_

_**We've passed the Point of No Return!"**_

They had walked towards each, grabbed each other passionately and Erik spun Christine in his arms and pulled her against his chest. Her head fell back against his shoulder, savouring the touch of his hands upon her torso and neck. The Doctor looked up. He noticed how passionate it was between the two of them. Suddenly everyone was put off their thoughts when Erik began to sing again.

"_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,**_

_**Lead me, save me from my solitude,**_

_**Say you want me with you, here, beside you,**_

_**Anywhere you go, let me go too,**_

_**Christine … that's all I ask of …!"**_

But these words were soon replaced with screams from the audience as Christine revealed his face to the entire auditorium. He looked betrayed, hurt and betrayed. He looked down at Christine who looked back up at him with an apologetic look. He looked up at the chandelier suddenly. The Doctor and Rose noticed this and they both ran out onto the stage, causing Raoul to stand up in his box and begin to run down to the stage. Erik suddenly produced a knife from his belt and cut the rope holding up the chandelier. Suddenly men started shooting at him from all directions. He kicked a lever on the bridge and he and Christine went plunging down for miles it seemed. Back up on stage, everyone was trying their best to get out.

"Rose?" the Doctor screamed, trying to find the love of his life through all of the crowd.

"Doctor?" Rose called out, looking for him. They searched for each other through the crowd. Rose pushed through a lot of people. She suddenly looked up. Fire had started as the chandelier had crashed into the orchestra pit. It travelled up the curtain. Suddenly loose debris came down from the ceiling. Rose screamed as it all came down on top of her. The last words she heard was her name being called by a familiar voice before she fell unconscious.

* * *

**_Let me know whether to carry on. Please review! I appreciate all reviews and the Doctor and Erik thank you too! love you all xxxx_**


	12. Down Once More

**_I wasn't particularly happy with this chapter but please feel free to review. I need someone to give me good comments so I knew this chapter was good enough._**

**_Disclaimer: nope! still own nothing ..._ **

* * *

Down Once More

"Rose! Rose!" The Doctor shouted as he saw the debris come down on top of her. He pushed his way through the crowd. He knelt down and pulled Rose out of the rubble. Suddenly Raoul ran on stage.

"Is she alright?" he shouted over the noise. The Doctor lifted her into his arms.

"We have to get her back into the TARDIS. Then we will get Christine," the Doctor said. Raoul nodded and he helped carry Rose out to the TARDIS. The Doctor laid her down and covered her. The he walked up to main part of the TARDIS. He stroked it.

"Please look after her. I won't be long," he asked. The TARDIS gave him a reply only he could hear and he smiled. Then he threw off his jacket and he and Raoul raced back to the Opera House. They went backstage. Suddenly they bumped into Madam Giry.

"Where did he take her Madam?" Raoul asked. She grabbed both the Doctor and Raoul's arms. She pulled them along a corridor.

"Come with me messieurs. I will take you to him. But remember … keep your hand at the level of your eyes," she warned them as she led them to Christine's dressing room. Raoul was fuming when he saw a passageway behind Christine's mirror.

"That sick bastard," he said before they headed down the lair. Madam Giry led them so far and stopped.

"This is as far as I dare go," she said. The Doctor and Raoul exchanged glances. Then they nodded.

"Thank you Madam Giry," the Doctor said and they both ran down to the lair. But they didn't get very far when suddenly a trapdoor opened and they both plummeted into water. They came up for breath and noticed that an iron grate was coming down on top of their heads. The Doctor put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the iron grate just as it was about to cut off their air supply and it stopped. Raoul sighed in relief and he went underwater and found the switch to take the grate back up to where it started. Then they climbed out a hatch in the wall and ended up in one of the normal corridors.

"I hope we're not too late," Raoul said.

"You and me both," the Doctor said, thinking about Rose as they ran.

**xxxxxx**

In the lair, Erik was standing with the engagement ring he tore from Christine's neck in his hand. He had sent Christine away to change as she had been shivering when they entered the lair.

"Why have you brought me here?" he suddenly heard her ask him. He turned to her. She looked beautiful. She had on a wedding dress that he had made for her, hoping that she would become his wife.

"You tore my mask off in front of an entire audience. Did you think I was just going to stand and smile about it?" he spat at her. She looked at her feet, her hands playing with a bit of the material on the dress.

"I just wanted to prove to you that I am not scared of your face as much as everyone else," she shouted back, before turning away from him in anger. He looked down at the ring in his hands.

"_**This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing,**_

_**A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing,**_

_**Pity comes too late,**_

_**Turn around and face your fate,**_

_**And eternity of this before your eyes!"**_

He had picked the veil off a model of Christine's head and he had placed it on the real Christine. Then he turned her to him and placed the ring in the palm before closing her hand over it. Christine looked at the ring and then up into his disfigured face. She felt him coming closer but she walked away from him, taking the veil from her head. She pulled the canvas sheets off of all the mirrors she could so there was hundreds of reflections of her and Erik.

"You face doesn't scare me. It's the distortion in your soul that does," she said, a few tears escaping her eyes. At her words, his face fell and he turned away from her. Suddenly the sound of splashing water came to his ears.

"My dear, I do believe we have guests," he said. Christine looked to the portcullis to see Raoul and the Doctor there.

"Doctor! Raoul!" she called out, running to the waters edge. Erik stood there watching the two men as they stood behind the portcullis.

"The Vicomte I can understand … but Doctor … to what do I own this pleasure?" he said mockingly. The Doctor grimaced at Erik.

"You may have killed Rose!" he shouted. Christine gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. She turned to Erik.

"Why? Why would you do that? She's my friend," she yelled at him. He ignored her.

"I merely cut the chandelier down. I didn't make her get in the way of it," he said, sounding uncaring. The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan and pulled at the bars and kicked at them. Suddenly all his kicking and hitting subsided when Erik opened the portcullis from a lever on the inside.

"Messieurs … I bid you welcome!" Erik said as he made his way towards them. "Why would I make Christine pay for sins which are your own?" The Doctor and Raoul looked at each other. But as they turned back, Erik threw a rope over them, binding them together. Then he pushed them up against the portcullis and tied them. They were both stuck tight.

"Let Christine go. Please! My fiancée is dying!" the Doctor shouted. But he ignored them. He turned to Christine.

"**_Start a new life with me,_**

_**Buy their freedom with your love,**_

_**Refuse me and you send them to their deaths,**_

_**This is the choice,**_

_**This is the Point of No Return!"**_

Christine began to cry then looked at Raoul and the Doctor. The Doctor's tears had started to fall as he thought about Rose, lying in the TARDIS maybe on her last breaths of life. Erik noticed Christine put the ring on her finger.

"Christine … please forgive us … we did it all for you and all for nothing," Raoul sobbed. Christine looked at Erik. He went to the shore and picked up a noose. Christine noticed this and she gasped.

"Erik no …" she cried. But Erik didn't go for Raoul He put the noose around the Doctor's neck. Christine covered her eyes with her hands.

"Erik … don't do this," she said, moving forward a little so that she was in the water. Erik moved away from the Doctor, pulling on the rope. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard the Doctor gag. Christine couldn't bear this.

"_**Angel of Music,**_

_**You deceived me,**_

_**I gave you my mind blindly!"**_

"You try my patience. Make your choice," he said, pulling the rope in his hand again, the Doctor choking.

"I'm sorry Raoul," she mouthed to Raoul. Raoul knew she had made her choice. She walked into the water and went up to Erik. She put her lips against his and kissed him passionately. The minute their lips touched, Erik dropped the rope in his hands and his hands snaked round her waist. Christine's hand went to his chest, feeling the skin of his chest beneath her hand made her gasp into his mouth. He suddenly pulled away and she saw the unshed tears and love in his eyes. She smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He opened her mouth to her and she felt his tongue brush against hers. Then she remembered Raoul and the Doctor were still there. She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes again. This time, he started to sob. He let go of Christine and he headed to the shore.

"Take her, forget me forget all of this," Erik said, stumbling towards the shore, eyes red from crying. Christine looked at him in wonder but didn't object. She walked towards the two men and she took the rope off the Doctor's neck. She saw the raw skin of his neck because of rope burns. She ran her fingers over it before untying them completely. Raoul rubbed the rope burns on his wrists before taking Christine by the arm.

"We must leave," he said. Christine looked at Erik climbing the staircase to his bedroom.

"Go now. GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" he yelled. Christine turned to Raoul.

"Raoul … I can't leave him. I … love him," she said. Raoul dropped her hand. The Doctor scratched his ear as he always did when he was in an uncomfortable situation.

"I love you Raoul but only as a childhood friend," she said. She hugged him. He did the natural thing to hug her back.

"Have a good life Christine," Raoul said and left the lair. The Doctor suddenly remembered Rose.

"Christine … I've got to get to Rose," he said. Christine nodded.

"I'll come with you. But wait a minute," she said. She headed up the staircase to the Phantom's bedroom. The Doctor followed ever so slowly. He heard singing.

"… Hide your face so the world will never find you! Christine I love you!" he said to her. Christine knelt down beside him.

"I love you too my angel," she said, leaving Erik awestruck. "I want to stay with you. Be by your side forever." She leaned down and captured his lips in a tender kiss. She then pulled away and handed him his white mask and wig. He put them on. They walked out of the bedroom together to where the Doctor was waiting.

"Doctor … I really want to apologize …" Erik began but the Doctor held up his hand to silence him.

"We can do apologies later … I think we have company," he said, pointing to torchlight which was getting closer.

"There's another way out," Erik said, who had started to walk to another side of the lair. Christine took the Doctor's hand and pulled him with her, following Erik to another passageway up to the surface. This passage led out from behind Madam Giry's mirror in her ballet dormitory. The Doctor grabbed Christine's hand.

"Rose!" he yelled and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the TARDIS. Christine and Erik followed. The three entered and the Doctor gasped at the sight in front of him. Rose was lying on the chair, still unconscious by the looks of it but now she was surrounded by a bright light, which seemed to be glowing brighter. The Doctor felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor what's happening to her?" Christine asked him. The Doctor turned to her. They walked closer; Erik was looking around as he had never seen anything like the TARDIS in his life. The Doctor kneeled next to her. Erik suddenly felt guilty as he looked down on this girl. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Suddenly they all jumped back when Rose's back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream as the light got to his brightest and the heat radiating off her was terrible. The Doctor suddenly knew what was happening as he saw some of her features change. Her hair grew longer, longer than Christine's but it was poker straight but still blonde, her eyes flew open and they were now a piercing blue colour. Her height seemed to change and she seemed to be a little more tanned. Suddenly the light around her went out and her body went back to it's lying down position on the chair. The Doctor moved closer.

"Rose?" the Doctor said, waiting for the woman he loved to awaken.

* * *

**_Love ? Hate? Please tell me. I love all my readers very much and I have appreciated each and every single review! xxx_**


	13. Red Rose

**_Here you go guys. One more chapter after this. Then that's me done! This chapter is just drabble. But we like drabble. _**

**_Disclaimer: nope ... nothing and I never will own anything now!_ **

* * *

Red Rose

It was about an hour later. The Doctor, Christine and Erik were all still in the TARDIS. Christine was asleep against Erik. The Doctor sat looking at Rose. Erik watched this man as he looked at his fiancée with more than love.

"Doctor …" Erik said, breaking the silence. The Doctor looked up. "Can we do apologies now?" The Doctor smiled slightly. He got up and walked towards Erik. Then he extended his hand. Erik took it and shook it.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone," he said. The Doctor nodded and smiled at Erik. Then he sat down and looked at Rose again. He sighed and suddenly Rose began to move. The Doctor jumped out his seat. Erik shook Christine. She looked up at Erik then over at the Doctor. She saw Rose moving and she stood up. She came to the Doctor's side. They looked down on Rose. Rose opened her eyes and saw the Doctor looking down on her.

"Doctor!" she whispered before pulling him down to kiss her. He kissed her back. Then he pulled away.

"Rose, do you remember what happened to you?" the Doctor asked. Rose shook her head.

"I remember all the debris from the ceiling coming down on me then you calling my name," she said. "That's it!"

"Rose, the TARDIS knew you were dying and she's changed your entire DNA, your biological information, your genes, everything. You are Gallifreyan now. You've regenerated. You are a Time Lady!" the Doctor told her, looking very happy indeed. Rose took a minute to gather all this information before standing up and throwing herself on the Doctor.

"I thought I was going to die?" she said, standing back up, pulling the Doctor up with her. He pulled her to his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"So did I," he whispered in her ear. He lowered his lips to her own and he kissed very passionately indeed. Christine leaned against Erik, tears flowing down her cheeks. Rose and the Doctor pulled apart and Rose looked over at Christine and Erik.

"You did it then? You told him you loved him?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. Christine nodded and the two friends ran to each other and hugged. The Doctor moved over beside Erik.

"Women eh?" he said, his cheesy grin plastered on his face. Erik looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Yes, women!" he said and they shared a little laugh. Suddenly Rose turned to Erik.

"And you … trying to kill me, are ya?" she said. Erik didn't know what to say. But suddenly Rose grinned a grin similar to the Doctor's and threw herself on Erik too. He looked a bit uncomfortable but then he smiled and put his arms around Rose. Christine and the Doctor hugged each other. Then the Doctor went to the door of the TARDIS. People were still coming out and policemen were still coming and going.

"I think you better stay here for the night," the Doctor said. Rose was now checking out her new features in the mirror. He was playing with her extremely long hair. The Doctor smiled.

"I'm sure you know where the rooms are," the Doctor said to Christine. She nodded and she and Erik walked along one of the corridors and out of sight. The Doctor went up behind Rose and ran his hands over her shoulders.

"If it's possible, you are even more beautiful than you were," the Doctor told her. She tossed back her long hair and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck.

"Tomorrow, we'll go home and see your mother," the Doctor said. Rose grinned and kissed him romantically. His hands went round her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on … let's go to bed," he said as he pulled away. Rose nodded and he took her hand and they went to the bedroom. Rose immediately put her hair up and changed into a short, blue nightgown.

"I am going to have to explain this to you mother," he said. She smiled.

"She'll understand if she knows that TARDIS did it to save my life," Rose said. The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and started to unlace his shoes.

"In your regeneration, I think it's made you thinner too," he said. Rose stood in front of the full length mirror. She had the same face, just different features. The Doctor stripped off and climbed into bed. Rose joined him and snuggled up to his chest.

"I thought I had lost you," the Doctor said, pushing some hair out of her face. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Well you didn't … and I will be with you now until the end of our lives," she said. They kissed tenderly. Then the Doctor switched out the light and they snuggled in.

"Yeah, that's if I have a life. Your mothers going to come after me with the frying pan," he said, causing Rose to giggle. "That's it! I'm going to die!"

**xxxxxx**

It was the early hours of the morning. Everyone in the TARDIS was awake. Christine and Erik were getting ready to go back into the Opera House to see what damage had been done to their home in the catacombs. And Rose and the Doctor were packing up, getting ready to go back to the Powell Estate. Christine and Rose were just saying goodbye. Erik put on his cloak and he pulled the hood up over his head. He opened the TARDIS door and looked out. It was still pretty dark and no one was around. Christine kissed Rose's cheek then kissed the Doctor.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us," Christine said. The Doctor grinned.

"It was no problem," he said, before hugging her. "We may come back and visit you. After we get on with our lives a bit." Christine nodded.

"We'd like that," she said. "Well, goodbye then my friends." Rose and the Doctor nodded and the Doctor shook Erik's hand.

"Well, we'll be off then," the Doctor said. Christine and Erik stepped out of the TARDIS into the chilly March morning. Erik put his arm around Christine's shoulder. The Doctor and Rose waved before closing the door to the TARDIS. The Doctor went to the control panel and punched in the co-ordinates for the Powell Estate, planet Earth. The TARDIS gave a jolt before it disappeared, leaving Erik and Christine stunned at the sight in front of them. They looked at each other then turned to go into the Opera House.

In the TARDIS, Rose put her arm around the Doctor.

"You know, I think I love you even more now that I have changed," she said to him. He smiled at her.

"Glad to hear it," he said and kissed her temple. They were suddenly thrown back as they went through the time vertex, heading for planet Earth.

**xxxxxx**

Jackie Tyler was in the kitchen, washing her dishes when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS appear ever so close. She held the soapy frying pan in her hand as she walked through to the living room to see the Doctor and Rose come out of the TARDIS. The Doctor's eyes suddenly widened.

"See Rose, I told you. Frying pan," he said and hurried back inside the TARDIS. But Jackie was confused. Confused at the way the Doctor was acting and why her daughter looked different. She went back into the kitchen and dried off her hands. Rose came up to her and hugged her. Jackie saw the Doctor poke his head out of the TARDIS. He saw she had a confused look on her face. He had to tell her.

"Rose, can I talk to your mother alone for a second?" he asked. Rose nodded. The Doctor took Jackie by the arm and pulled her into the TARDIS. Rose at on the couch in the living room. Suddenly she wanted to know what was going on. She walked in at the same time as her mother launched a mighty slap across his face. He stumbled back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That's for taking her somewhere where she could get hurt like that," she said. "And this is because I'm glad your TARDIS helped her." She grabbed him and kissed him. Rose sniggered. The Doctor's eyes looked over as Jackie kissed him and hugged him. He suddenly pushed her off.

"Got it Jackie," he said, wiping his mouth and smiling. Jackie ran over and hugged her daughter.

"But Jackie, she's Gallifreyan now. A Time Lady," he told her. Jackie turned to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care … just as long as my daughter is alive and well," she said.

"And mum, we're sorry we didn't tell you we were getting married," she said. Jackie had obviously forgotten as she turned to the Doctor and ran at him. She chased him around the control panel until he ran behind Rose and held her in front of him like a shield.

"I am not mad at you for proposing to her … it's for not telling me. You don't have a phone for nothing you know," Jackie reminded her. Rose nodded.

"I'm sorry mum … so can we marry here … at home?" Rose asked. Jackie smiled and nodded.

"Yes, darlin' … course you can," she said. Rose turned to the Doctor and hugged him. Then they pulled Jackie in for a family hug. Family, the Doctor thought, it's been a long time since I have had one of them.

**xxxxxx**

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said as the Doctor and Rose stood at the alter in a small church not far from the Powell Estate. The Doctor smiled.

"Don't mind if I do," the Doctor said as he lifted the veil off Rose's face. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly but passionately. They heard the applause of Rose's friends and relatives, also some neighbours. Her mum wiped a tear from her eye as she watched her daughter and the love of her life get wed. The Doctor took his lips away from Rose's.

"I now pronounce you married … Doctor and Rose Tyler," the priest said, shutting the bible in his hands. The Doctor held his arm out to Rose and she took it and they left the church together.

"Not to domestic for you?" Rose asked the Doctor smiling.

"Na … I have gotten used to being domestic around you," he said and they kissed tenderly. He then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a red rose.

"Here, a beautiful flower for a beautiful person," he said. Rose took it and tried her hardest not to cry. Suddenly, Jackie came running out of the church and hugged her daughter.

"Oh … I am so happy for you, darlin'" she said. Rose hugged her mum back. Then Jackie turned to the Doctor.

"Oh you … come 'ere," she said and hugged him too. He hugged her back genuinely. He remembered she was now his mother-in-law. How was he going to cope?

"Rose … I want to take you somewhere," the Doctor said. "In the TARDIS, come on. You too Jackie." They all entered. Rose took off her veil. The Doctor set some coordinates. The TARDIS jolted into motion and they went speeding through the Time Vortex. They landed and the Doctor grinned. Rose was confused.

"Go look," he said. Rose went to the doors and looked out. She grinned widely when she saw she was back in France. She could go and see Christine.

"This is a year after we left," the Doctor said coming up behind her. "I'm sure they'll be married by now." The three of then stepped out of the TARDIS. Rose ran towards the entrance of the Opera Populaire, which was now renovated.

"Come on Jackie … there is someone we want you to meet," the Doctor said and he took her hand. They noticed Rose was getting some funny looks as she was running with her wedding dress on. They ran through the corridors of the Opera Populaire until they came to Christine's old dressing room. It wasn't being used by anyone. Rose ran in and opened the mirror and continued to run down the passageway. The Doctor and Jackie were following close behind. They kept going until they came to the boat. Jackie and Rose got in and the Doctor climbed in and started rowing. He rowed and rowed until her came to the portcullis which he noticed was open. They rowed in and Rose suddenly heard a voice.

"ROSE!" Christine's voice said. Rose got out of the boat and ran to her friend. They embraced and Christine noticed what the couple were wearing.

"You got married today?" she asked. Rose looked at the Doctor and grinned. She turned back to Christine and nodded.

"Doctor," came Erik's voice. The Doctor went over to shake Erik's hand. Rose went over to her mum.

"This is my mother Jackie Tyler. Mum, this is Christine Daae," Rose said, introducing the two. Christine hugged Jackie and kissed both her cheeks. Jackie smiled.

"And mum, this is Erik … the Phantom of the Opera," she added in a whisper. Jackie received a kiss on the hand from Erik and she turned back to Rose.

"You mean … like the musical we went to see?" she whispered after getting over her blushing when Erik had kissed her hand. Rose nodded.

"So … a catch-up is in order I think," the Doctor said, sitting down on the couch grinning. So they all sat down and caught up about what was now happening in their lives and what was going to be happening in the near future.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed. As I said ... one more chapter. I'd appreciate the reviews! Love you all! xxx_**


	14. Epilogue:Always and Forever

**_This isn't very long and it's basically just drabble. But I suppose it is only an epilogue ..._**

**_Disclaimer: ... owns ... sadly ... nothing_ **

* * *

Epilogue: Always And Forever

Two years had passed but it hadn't felt like it for the Doctor and Rose. They hadn't aged a single day. They had spent a lot of time at the Powell Estate recently with Jackie … and their new baby.

The Doctor was lying on the couch in the living room, snoring, with their one year old daughter Emeline lying in a Moses basket next to him. He had her bottle in his hand and her dummy in his mouth as he had been trying to get her to sleep. Rose came into the living room with Jackie. She smiled at her husband.

"Look … how cute is that?" she asked.

"What's he doing up so early?" Jackie asked, tying her robe that she had just put on.

"I was up all night with her so he got up this time," Rose replied. Jackie grinned.

"I'll be right back," she said disappearing. She returned with a camera. She took a picture of her sleeping son-in-law with his daughter's bottle and dummy.

"There's one to stick in the TARDIS," Jackie said. Rose laughed.

"I'm going for a shower," Rose said, leaving the room. Jackie went to put the kettle on, then she came into the living room, turned on the TV and moved the Doctor's feet so she could sit down. She put his feet across her lap. Suddenly the Doctor let out a snore before he opened his eyes.

"Oh 'ere 'e is … Sleeping Beauty," Jackie said. The Doctor gave her a sarcastic sort of look before realising he had his daughter's dummy in his mouth. He went red in the face. He then looked into the Moses basket. He smiled when he saw his daughter fast asleep. Jackie studied him for a minute. His hair was standing up in all directions. He was beginning to grow a little stubble and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"You should go for a shower … I'll watch Emmy," Jackie said. The Doctor nodded and kissed his mother-in-laws cheek gratefully. The Jackie remembered.

"Oh wait … Rose is in there," she said. The Doctor grinned.

"All the more reason for me to go for a shower," he said and winked, leaving the room.

**xxxxxx**

Paris, 1874. Erik and Christine were living as happy a life as could be in the lair underneath the Opera House. They now had a baby boy in the family, named Christophe and another baby on the way. Erik was sitting playing his organ when suddenly he heard a familiar noise from over all the loud notes he was playing.

"The TARDIS …" he said to himself. He got up and looked around. Suddenly the TARDIS materialised in front of him, just at the edge of the lake. The door opened and voices came.

"Rose, Emmy touched the buttons … we could have landed anywhere," he said. Then the Doctor turned around.

"Erik?" the Doctor said, surprised. "Of all the places Emmy brought us here." He smiled at his friend and they greeted each other.

"I'll go get Christine and Christophe," Erik said. The Doctor was confused.

"Christophe?" he asked. Erik nodded and went into the spare bedroom and brought out a bundle of blankets. Nestled inside the blanket was a beautiful baby boy. He handed him to the Doctor.

"Now, I'll go and get Christine," he said.

"Darlin' … where did we land?" Rose asked coming out of the TARDIS. Then her jaw dropped. Then she saw the Doctor.

"What have you got?" Rose asked, holding Emmy. She looked over the Doctor's shoulder and saw he was holding a little baby boy.

"Oh my … he's beautiful," she said. Suddenly Rose turned and saw Christine.

"Rose … I've missed you," she said. Rose noticed her stomach seemed to have a bump.

"Are you …?" Rose asked, pointing to her stomach. Christine nodded.

"Again," she said, smiling. "Is this your little one?" She indicated to Emmy. Rose nodded to her.

"This is Emeline. The Doctor comes up with the names but I thought it was a lovely name," Rose admitted. Christine smiled. The Doctor turned round and kissed Christine's cheek. He handed her Christophe back.

"He's beautiful Christine," Rose said. Christine smiled and took him back to bed. The four friends then sat and talked about what had happened in the past two years.

**xxxxxx**

The Doctor and Rose were now back in the TARDIS, floating in the middle of the time vortex. The Doctor was putting Emmy down for a nap while Rose was at the control panel. She took the picture she had taken of him earlier and stuck it to the middle of the TARDIS, where he was bound to see it when he was fiddling with the controls. She sat down and picked up a book and pretended to be reading. The Doctor came back, whistling "Hit Me with Your Rhythm Stick" by Ian Dury and The Blockheads. He went over to the controls and started to play about with them. Rose peered over the top of her book. She noticed that he suddenly stopped whistling and he was very still.

"Rose?" he said. Rose was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Mm hm?" she asked. The Doctor was still looking away from her.

"I'm gonna get you," he said. Suddenly he attacked her on the couch. She screamed playfully as he held her down with his knees.

"Not funny," he said, showing her the picture of him with the dummy in his mouth, looking like a little child.

"It was mum … I swear," she said. He threw the picture down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you … my Time Lady," he told her. She smiled and stroked his hair away from his face. Her hands went to his cheeks and she cupped them with her palms.

"And I love you too my Time Lord," she said back before he succumbed to her romantic kiss that she was now giving him.

"Rose … tell me we will always be together forever … no matter what," he said, taking her fingertips and kissing them one by one.

"Yes Doctor … we will be together," she said. "Always and forever."

* * *

**_THE END_**

**_I'm done ... please tell me what you think. I'd appreciated it. This chapter was just drabble but I hope you liked it. So now it's goodbye from the Doctor, Rose and Emmy and also Erik, Christine and Christophe. Love you all xxxx_**


End file.
